Te perdi HHr
by rossyradcliffewatson
Summary: Harry por dudas engaña a Hermione, la pierde, pero el aun la ama como si fuera el primer dia, una historia que promete el amor verdadero¿podra el amor de Hermione y Harry, unirlos de nuevo?¿o la muerte los separa? Chapter 12 up!¡Reviews!...reeditado..
1. Te perdi

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION:** _**a petición de los que me pusieron en LMF, he reeditado la historia, conservado la trama, y he convertido mi historia en un songfic**_

_**El nombre de este primer capitulo es el nombre de la canción, su autor, soy yo, las explicaciones que querían las encontraran en la letra de la canción, les recomiendo entender muy bien la letra para poder entender lo que va pasando en el capitulo, no pude agregar mas párrafos pues quitaría algo de su esencia es por eso que tome la decisión de convertir toda la historia en songfic. **_

_**La mayoría de las canciones serán escritas por mi, y les pido que comprendan yo iré narrando cada capitulo en base a cada canción**_.

* * *

**Te perdí **

**Por: rossyradcliffewatson**

_Se que mis errores_

_no puedo corregir_

_Se que te dañe_

_con mi traición_

_pero es que la duda_

_me invadió_

El tiempo pasa rápido, a veces ni siquiera me he dado cuenta cuanto ha pasado, hace tres años nos graduamos de Hogwarts, hace tres años te pedí que fueras mi novia, hace 2 meses nos graduamos como aurores, hace 1 mes y medio que trabajamos en el ministerio de magia, pero hace 1 semana cometí el mas grande error de mi vida...se que los errores se pagan con lo que mas quieres, tengo miedo que sepas la verdad una verdad que me dolería que supieras, Hermione no se que me paso ese día, las noches que paso a tu lado son lo mas feliz que he tenido, pero la fama se me subió a la cabeza, las dudas me acabaron y cambie nuestro amor por una noche de pasión...

_Dudo que me ames_

_dudo de ti..._

_dudo de nosotros_

_dudo de lo que siento por ti_

/...flash back.../

_-Disculpe¿podría hablar con Harry Potter?-pregunto una linda chica _

_-¿tiene cita?-pregunto la secretaria_

_-Yo no necesito cita, avísele que Jennifer Felton esta aquí-contesto la chica_

_-Si, señorita-contesto la secretaria_

_-Disculpe Señor Potter, la señorita Jennifer Felton, lo busca-dijo la secretaria a Harry_

_-Amanda, te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas Señor, me haces sentir viejo, dígale que pase, ah y dime Harry-dijo Harry desde su oficina_

_-Señorita, pase por favor-dijo Amanda _

_-Gracias_

_Mientras el alistaba unos papeles, en su mente había dos personas que lo confundían, una era el amor de su vida y otra era la causante de tantas dudas...en el_

_-¿listo para irnos?-pregunto una rubia dándole un beso en los labios al moreno_

_-Si, nos vamos-contesto el-sal tu primero, le avisare a mi secretaria que iré a ver un problema, no quiero levantar sospechas con Hermione-dijo Harry, aunque lo que hacia le dolía profundamente_

_-Esta bien te espero en el callejón_

_-OK_

_-Amanda, ya me voy, iré a atender un problema, si gusta puedes irte ya, ya es hora de salida_

_-Gracias Harry_

_-ves que es muy fácil decirme Harry, te veo mañana_

_Pasados 5 minutos Harry Potter se reuniría con Jennifer Felton_

_-tardaste mucho-dijo la rubia ojos azules con la que Harry estaba_

_-solo 5 minutos, a donde iremos_

_-shhh...ven, tengo todo listo_

_Y ambos aparecieron en un departamento muy lindo_

_-ven, tengo lista la cena_

_-gracias, tengo demasiada hambre-dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba en el cuello_

_-igual..._

_-estuvo deliciosa la cena-dijo el morena besando a la rubia_

_-y aun no has probado el postre-dijo mientras lo besaba_

_-¿ah no? Y ¿que es?_

_-ven, acompáñame a mi cuarto y te diré cual es tu postre_

_-me agrada la idea-la beso, y la cargo en brazos llevándola hasta la habitación _

_-te quiero...-mientras el besaba su cuello, ella poco a poco despojaba de sus ropas el ojiiverde, las manos de el empezaron a moverse, hasta quitarse los dos sus prendas de vestir y sentirse piel con piel,-vamos a la cama...-y así hicieron el amor..._

_-hola, que tal dormiste, bebe_

_-yo muy bien_

_-te prepare el desayuno...-dijo la ojiazul mientras le daba un beso_

_-¡¡¡que!!! ...¿que hora es?-dijo mientras se levantaba_

_-las 7:30 am¿porque?_

_-yo debí haber llegado a mi ¡departamento! Hermione puede sospechar_

_-Harry, llevamos un semana saliendo juntos, dime en esta semana te ha preguntado algo ¿ella?_

_-no, pero yo la amo_

_-pero estas conmigo_

_-mmm...te veré después, tengo que irme_

/...end of the Flasback.../

Hermione se encontraba en el departamento de Harry preparándole una sorpresa, ese día ellos cumplían cuatro años de novios, y siempre acostumbraban celebrarlo con una cena en algún restaurante, pero ella quería algo especial esa noche, quería transmitirle a Harry todo lo que sentía por el, pero una llamada cambiaria todo...

ring!!! ring!!!

-ay no puede ser, si voy a contestar se me puede quemar la cena

ring!!! ring!!!

_Hola, estas hablando a la casa de Harry James Potter, déjame tu mensaje después del tono, después me comunicare contigo, gracias... bip!!!_

-_Harry¿estas allí?-_se escucho la voz de una chica, Hermione estaba a punto de contestar, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, que mejor escuchara

_-bueno solo hablaba para decirte que te extrañe esta semana mucho, me gustaría repetir lo de la otra noche de verdad que hacer el amor contigo ah sido genial, por favor háblame en cuanto llegues, Jennifer_-y colgaron

Hermione apago la estufa, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, Harry la había engañado, la había traicionado...de pronto alguien abrió la puerta.._.(N/A Harry traiciona a Hermione, por que el dudo si Hermione le queria, pues desde hacia dos semanas ella habia cambiado con el, pero si lo habia hecho era por que ella le estaba preparando la sorpresa para cuando festejaran sus 3 años de novios)_

-mmm...huele delicioso desde afuera-dijo el viendo a la castaña que estaba de espaldas mientras la abrazaba

-¡¡no me toques!!-exclamo ella

-Herms, amor, pasa algo-dijo el

-¡¡claro que pasa algo!!-y lo abofeteo-no quiero saber nada de ti¡te odio!, como puede ser tan tonta, creyendo que me amabas, sabes que, adiós, no te quiero volver a ver nunca mas-tomo su bolso y se fue, pero antes de irse...-hazme un favor dile a tu amante, que gracias por ¡¡llamar!!,¡¡¡háblale no vaya ser que se enoje!!!

-Hermione amor¡¡¡no te vallas¡¡te amo!!

-¡¡cínico!!-y cerro la puerta

-pero...que llamada...-checo el teléfono y vio que había un mensaje

_Hola, estas hablando a la casa de Harry James Potter, déjame tu mensaje después del tono, después me comunicare contigo, gracias... bip!!!_

_-Harry¿estas allí?-se escucho la voz de una chica, -bueno solo hablaba para decirte que te extrañe esta semana mucho, me gustaría repetir lo de la otra noche de verdad que hacer el amor contigo ah sido genial, por favor háblame en cuanto llegues, Jennifer-y colgó_

-por merlín, lo sabe, soy un idiota, debió a ver ido a su casa-y apareció en la casa de Hermione

_Ya no se ni que pensar_

_Busque en alguien más_

_Lo que yo dudaba en ti_

_Pero se que fue un error_

_Por que tarde me di cuenta _

_Que ya te perdí_

_El error no puedo corregirlo_

_Pero fui un estupido_

_Que no te supo ser fiel_

-amor, por favor, déjame explicarte,-decía suplicante Harry

-que quieres explicarme, que me engañaste, que lo que te doy no es suficiente-dijo ella gritando-¡largate!

-no, yo te amo

-lo hubieras pensado antes, hoy por si no recuerdas cumplíamos 3 años de novios, pero parece ser que tu lo olvidaste

-¿cumplíamos?, aun podemos festejarlo-dijo el

-festejar ¿Qué?, ya no hay nada que festejar, o acaso festejaríamos tu engaño, por favor ¡vete!, no quiero volverte a ver nunca mas

-¿estas segura?

-completamente

-te amo!-mientras salía de la casa de ella

-ah si, pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes, hasta nunca!

_Mi mente me traiciono_

_Mi corazón no te mintió_

_Mi corazón tú te lo quedas_

_Por que ahora me voy_

Han pasado tres largas semanas y no he sabido nada de Hermione, no he vuelto a ver a Jennifer, y no quiero verla nunca mas, fui un tonto, engañe a la mujer mas importante de mi vida...no se que hacer

Mientras Hermione se fue a pasar unos días a casa de Luna y Parvati pues no quería estar más en su casa, todo le recordaba a Harry...

-Luna, ya ha comido algo Hermione?

-no, me preocupa, casi no come, ayer comió algo, pensé que ya estaba bien, pero no, me equivoque, y si le decimos a Harry??-dijo Luna

-Luna, le prometimos a Hermione que no lo haríamos

-lo se, pero creo que seria un buena idea

-iré a llevarle la cena a Hermione

-mmm... si, a ver si come algo, desde en la mañana, no ha comido nada, lo único que ha hecho es llorar mientras ve la foto que tiene de Harry y ella abrazados

-cual foto?

-la que el día de la graduación

-ah si ya se cual

-no se como puede dejarse sentir así

-todos pensamos que Hermione es muy fuerte, pero ninguna mujer es fuerte cuando el hombre que amas te traiciona

-lo se, pero no debe hacer eso, tiene que seguir

-espero que piense así, porque de lo contrario una mujer dolida es capaz de cualquier cosa, bueno Luna ya vuelvo

-aja, te espero para cenar

-si esta bien-y la morena tomo un bandeja con la cena de Hermione y la llevo hasta su habitación

o0o0o0o

-Hermione, ábreme, soy yo, Parvati-dijo la morena tocando la puerta-bueno voy a entrar, te lo advierto he!-y abrió la puerta y no la encontró-¿Hermione?...¿Hermione?-dijo mientras examinaba la habitación y vio la foto de la que hablaba Luna tirada en el suelo, vio la puerta del baño cerrada, cuando la abrió...-¡auxilio!...¡auxilio!...¡auxilio!...¡¡Lunaaaa!!...Hermione, que hiciste..., por merlín, no te mueras...

-que pasa, Parvati-dijo la rubia mientras entraba en la habitación

-deprisa hay que llevarla a San Mungo, se corto las venas, todo por el maldito de Harry, voy a matarlo!!!-dijo ella llorando

-tranquila, me apareceré en San Mungo-y con un plop! Desaparecieron las tres

o0o0o0o

-¡auxilio!

-señorita que pasa?-pregunto la sanadora

-es mi amiga, se corto las venas, por favor ayúdenos-dijo Luna-por aquí

La sanadora hizo aparecer una camilla, puso a Hermione en ella y la llevo a checarla

-Por merlín, Luna!, no quiero que muera-dijo Parvati abrazando a Luna

-no morirá es fuerte, pero yo ya no soporto esta situación, le hablare a Harry, el es el único que podría ayudarnos

-no lo hagas

-lo siento pero lo haré, es por el bien de Hermione

Luna sabia que la única forma en que ella estuviera bien es que viniera Harry, si ambos tenían algo que decirse ese era el momento, si tenían que alejarse solo el destino sabría que era lo mejor para ellos.

ring!!! ring!!!

-diga?

-¿Harry?, soy yo Luna, por favor ven a San Mungo, Hermione intento suicidarse, por favor, te lo suplico ven-dijo ella entre lagrimas-bip!, bip!, bip!-Potter, colgaste-pero Harry ya se había aparecido en San Mungo

-Luna¿que pasa¿como esta ella?-dijo Harry, muy desesperado

-no lo se, aun no nos han dicho nada-contesto ella

-¿que hace el aquí?-pregunto Parvati-te dije que no lo llamaras

-Parvati, es necesario que este aquí...

-disculpen¿Familiares de Hermione Jane Granger?-pregunto la sanadora en el corredor

-somos nosotros-contesto Luna

-¿como esta ella?-pregunto Harry

-soy la sanadora Adriana Watson, ella esta... la verdad no creo que pase la noche, esta muy grave, no solo por intentar quitarse la vida, sino por la falta de nutrimientos, presenta un cuadro de anemia muy grave, y aun lado a la perdida de sangre que tubo, aparte en su estado, no creo que sobrevivan-dijo la sanadora

-¿hay esperanzas?-pregunto Parvati

-la verdad, muy pocas, con permiso, estaré al pendiente de ella, cualquier cosa solo llámenme

-¿podría verla?-dijo Harry

-le doy 5 minutos a cada uno de los tres, es posible que pueda ser la ultima vez que la vean-contesto ella

-gracias, sanadora-dijo Luna

-no, no puede ser, es mi culpa-dijo Harry

-claro que es tu culpa-dijo Parvati y empezó a golpearlo con fuerza en el pecho-todo es tu culpa Potter, si no la hubieras engañado, ella no estaría así¡te odio! Si llega a morir, será tu culpa todo estaría mejor si te largaras de su vida-y siguió golpeándolo

-tienes razón, eso es lo que haré-contesto Harry sin oponerse a los golpes de Parvati

-tranquila Parvati, así no arreglaras nada-dijo Luna llorando

-déjala Luna, tiene razón Parvati, por mi culpa ella esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, soy un idiota-y dicho esto golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza que de sus puños empezó a salir sangre-soy un estupido, jamás debí hacerle eso-empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared

-tranquilízate, por favor, no ganas nada poniéndote así-dijo Luna mientras trataba de detenerlo

-¡NO!, no me pidas eso

-saben que, iré a ver a Hermione-dijo Parvati y entro a ver a Hermione

Y dicho esto la morena fue hacia donde su amiga se debatía entre la vida y la muerte

-hola, amiga

-hola, Parvati

-¿como te sientes?

-mal, hazme un favor, no le digas a Harry que estoy embarazada

-Hermione, tienes que luchar por vivir, tu hijo te necesita

-no creo lograrlo, júrame que no le dirás nada

-lo juro, te dejare descansar, le diré a Luna que pase

-si, si esta bien

Al cabo de 5 minutos Parvati salio de la habitación de Hermione pues parecía que todo había sido un adiós

-¿como esta?-pregunto Luna a la morena

-muy mal, pasa a verla, ve antes de que se duerma

-creo que mejor pasa tu Harry-le dijo ella a Harry

-chicas, cuando salga de allí, me iré para no volver nunca mas, se que ella sobrevivirá, pero aunque se que lo hará, en cuanto salga de allí, te prometo Parvati, que ni tu ni Hermione o Luna, volverán a saber de mi

-eso espero-dijo Parvati

&&&&&H/HR&&&&&

-Hermione, mi amor, que hiciste¿sabes?, te amo demasiado-dijo arrodillándose al lado de la cama de esta- se que me escuchas, por eso, te diré que te juro que me alejare de ti si es lo que quieres, tienes que estar bien, tienes que vivir, perdóname, fui un estupido, me voy, pero no pienses que me iré con ella, no, me iré solo como debo de estarlo, no te merezco, soy el peor de los hombres, te mereces algo mejor que esto-dijo tomando su mano-te juro que no sabrás nada de mi, me iré de tu vida, y si algún día vuelves a saber de mi, será el día en el que yo habré muerto, de tristeza, de no tenerte, de no poder compartir mi vida al lado de la mujer que mas amo, tu eres lo mas importante que tengo, se que para ti, ya ni siquiera seré un recuerdo feliz, seré el recuerdo que mas odias, pero yo de ti me llevo, tu aroma, tus besos, tus risas, los momentos mas felices de mi vida los viví a tu lado, y eso será lo que me llevare de ti, tu corazón no me lo quiero llevar, porque me imagino que en el yo ya no estoy, solo recuerda siempre, que hasta el ultimo suspiro que de y aun mas allá de la muerte, te amare por siempre, adiós Hermione, sin ti mi vida ya no es vida, recuerda que siempre te amare...-y deposito un suave beso en sus labios lleno de todo el amor que el sentía por ella

_Me voy para que seas feliz_

_Me voy para que puedas vivir_

_Mi engaño te esta matando_

_Es por eso que me voy_

_Te amare por siempre_

_Y con el alma en pedazos_

_Me voy..._

Mientras el salía Hermione miraba la puerta, perecía que la voz se la había ido, pero de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas y se dijo así misma que lucharía por sobrevivir no solo por ella, si no por su hijo, que fue el fruto del mas grande amor de su vida y al que nunca dejaría de amar

-pasa Luna, ya no puedo estar aquí, le prometí que me iría, y eso es lo que are

-a donde iras

-a donde me lleve el viento-y se fue a recoger lo poco que le quedaba

_Ya no se ni que pensar_

_Busque en alguien más_

_Lo que yo dudaba en ti_

_Pero se que fue un error_

_Por que tarde me di cuenta _

_Que ya te perdí_

_El error no puedo corregirlo_

_Pero fui un estupido_

_Que no te supo amar_

Desde esa noche todo cambiaria, para bien y para mal, talvez Harry era el chico perfecto, para algunas, pero ¿porque lo era?, por fama una fama que el nunca hubiera deseado, sus padres ni Sirius estaban allí para darle algún consejo, los necesitaba, pero el loco de Voldemort los había matado, el niño que vivió destruyo a Voldemort, pero de que le sirvió destruir a Voldemort, vivió tres años maravillosos al lado de la mujer que amaba, pero en una noche el cambio todo por el deseo de estar con otra mujer, han pasado ya dos largos años, desde aquel momento en el que su engaño fue descubierto, en el que la mujer que amaba luchaba por vivir, desde que el se fue para no volver...

Harry Potter el famoso niño que vivió y salvador del mundo había hecho de su vida nada, vivía solo, lejos de la sociedad, casi no comía y bebía demasiado, se había convertido en nada, no tenia a su amada Hermione, ni nada, todo lo dejo el día que se alejo de Hermione, de mago, ya no había nada, su varita y sus cosas, fotos etc... Los había dejado en lo que fue su departamento en Londres solo trajo consigo un poco de ropa y dinero para poder vivir aun que por dentro lo único que deseaba era la muerte, sin el amor de su vida no tenia caso seguir viviendo, cada noche, en cada minuto que pasa, se pregunta que fue de su Hermione, como estaría ella, si lo habría olvidado ya, si había sobrevivido, si se había casado etc..., para el ya nada importaba.

/...Londres...Ministerio de Magia...Oficina de la Jefa de Aurores.../

La vida pasa muy rápido, te fuiste, y yo me quede aquí sin ti, solo con nuestros dos hijos Ryan y Emma, son idénticos a ti, olvidarte no puedo, estas en mi mente cada día, cada momento, cada, segundo, cada hora, no se como me pudiste engañar, si lo que mas te di fue amor. De que me sirve ser la mejor hechicera del mundo, de que me sirve ser la Jefa de Aurores, de que me sirve ser la mujer que ha salido sola adelante, si no te tengo a ti, pero perdonarte no puedo, ni se como hacerlo...

-Hermione?, te busca Víktor Krum-dijo la recepcionista

-dile que pase

-hola, cariño-decía el guapísimo jugador de quiidich

-hola

-que tal tu día

-bien...

-lo extrañas verdad?-pregunto viendo la cara de tristeza que tenia su novia

-han pasado tres años, ni siquiera se que ha sido de el, solo se que se fue para no regresar-dijo ella

-sabes, Hoy salgo a Canadá en una gira del equipo, me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar, que te parece

-bien, necesito salir, necesito tener la mente ocupada, pero antes recogeré a Ryan y Emma, están con Luna

-te acompaño

-gracias

EL trayecto a casa de Luna fue el más callado que ha tenido, recogió a sus hijos y fue a donde Víktor la esperaba, algo en su mente daba demasiadas vueltas pero no sabia que hacer._ (N/A no entrare en detalle con la cena pues no hay mucho que decir)_ La cena transcurrió muy tranquila, Víktor solo hablaba de su viaje, pero algo tenia bien claro esa noche ella se quitaría ese gran peso que desde hace tres años carga con ella.

* * *

**Hola! Hasta aquí les dejo el fic, espero les hayan agradado los cambios hechos**

**Leí que alguien me puso en el foro que los songsfics estaban prohibidos, pues déjame decirte, que no se si lo estánpero se que mientras NO sean de autor**** conocido se pueden publicar y pues como nadie me conoce a mi es por eso que las publico, aunque si han escuchado hablar en la televisión o en alguna película de actores como Pedro Armendáriz y Carmen Armendáriz han de saber que ellos son mis tíos, mi nombre es Rossy Armendáriz, soy de Monterrey, Nuevo León, México, así es soy orgullosamente Mexicana, y bueno espero los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado...**

**Si quieren saber un poco mas de mi estilo lean mis otras historias **

**Un Amor para Recordar Awalk to remember HHr**

**Yo te ame primero**

**Y próximamente Que hace High School Musical en Hogwarts?**

**Espero les agrade los cambios hechos**

**Please reviews!!**

**Solo den clic en go!**

**atte:**

**rossyradcliffewatson**


	2. Por mi camino ire

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION: en este capitulo Hermione es la que habla, es decir, esta narrada como si yo fuera ella, el capitulo es una conversación telefónica así que no se molesten por poner que la historia va muy rápido.**

**Pues si saben en una llamada, la acción va rápida y muchas explicaciones**

**La canción de este capitulo es de High School Musical**

**Les recomiendo que mientras lo leen **

**Escuchen obviamente Gotta go own my way**

Bien a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 2

**Por mi camino iré...**

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que te Harry me engaño, el se fue y yo afortuna mente sobreviví y pude tener a mis dos hijos, al principio sufrí con su partida pero lo único por lo que seguía, era por mi embarazo pero como me iba a imaginar que la promesa de no saber nada de ti la arruine al encontrar esa tarde en la que tuve que ir a investigar lo que fue nuestro departamento, tu numero telefónico.

Durante mucho tiempo me plantee llamarte pero la duda de saber que ha sido de ti, hoy me hizo llamarte...

-¿Diga?-por merlín tu voz ya extrañaba oírla

-¿Harry?-pregunte temerosa

-si, quien habla-me preguntaste ¿acaso ya me olvidaste?

-soy yo, Hermione Granger

-¡Hermione!, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti

_Lo que yo pienso te diré..._

-si lo se, desde que te fuiste he querido hablar contigo

-tu no me quisiste escuchar, recuerdo cada día como si fuera ayer, mis llamadas no las contestabas, ni siquiera me dejabas acercarme a ti

_algo en nosotros no esta bien... por hoy_

-es que algo no funciono entre tu yo-te conteste

-lo se, fueron mis dudas las que me traicionaron

_el destino se cruzo_

_parece otra vez que nuestro plan_

_de nuevo se cambio_

-¿que dudas?

-pensé que no me amabas, que ya te habías aburrido de mi

-Harry yo te amaba, con todas mis fuerzas, durante mucho tiempo te ame y al vencer a Voldemort ya no pude ocultar lo que sentía por ti

_Es fácil decir,_

_Y se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer,_

_Vas a estar bien..._

-hablas en pasado¿es que ya no me amas?

-yo...no...

-¡tu que!, me amas o no

-No-sentí como mi alma se desgarraba pero sabía que era lo mejor

_Tendré que alejarme _

_Y yo misma hacer,_

_Mi sitio no este,_

_Debes entender_

_Talvez mi lugar yo encontrare_

_Al menos por hoy..._

_Por mi camino iré..._

-¿ya no me amas?-tu voz la escucho cortada, se que estas llorando

-Harry, no hagas esto más difícil

-que no haga que?? Yo te amo, perdóname

-Harry, lo hecho, hecho esta

-¿hay alguien en mi lugar?

-si

-dime quien es te lo suplico

-No, déjame vivir mi nueva vida

-¿y yo?

-Tu has tu vida y deja la mía en paz

_Lo quiero todo olvidar..._

-no puedo

-Harry quiero olvidar todo

_pero fui a las nubes_

_y volví a caer, otra vez_

-dime quien es el que ocupa mi lugar

-te he dicho que no, contigo llegue hasta el cielo pero cuando me engañaste, sentí como si me arrancaran las alas

_pues tu color se hace gris..._

-quieres decir que lo que fue ya no será

-si

_Es difícil ver que todo aquí_

_Lento se esfumo_

-poco a poco me moriré sin ti

-eres famoso tienes todo para ser feliz

-pero no tengo a ti

-entonces olvídame

-como quieres que te olvide, durante siete años estuviste ayudando me a luchar contra Voldemort, durante 3 años de que fuimos novios fui feliz hasta que dude de lo que sentía por ti, olvídame tu que yo no puedo-me dijiste y puede sentir como mis palabras te hieren

_Aquí ya me voy_

_Y se que es lo mejor _

_que debo hacer _

_Vas a estar bien..._

-creo que no debí llamarte

-no, estuvo bien, me has aclarado todo

-yo...

-no Hermione, todo esta aclarado, tu no me perdonaras nunca y eso lo tengo bien claro

-¿estarás bien?

-no lo se mi destino es incierto

_Tendré que alejarme _

_Y yo misma hacer,_

_Mi sitio no este,_

_Debes entender_

_Talvez mi lugar yo encontrare_

_Al menos por hoy..._

_Por mi camino iré..._

-lo se

-¿que será de nosotros? Dime que haré sin ti

-como confiar en ti otra ve-te reproche

-¿que hay de mi?

-solo se que voy a extrañarte por siempre-y te colgué, tengo que olvidarte, aunque talvez no pueda si tan solo supieras que Víktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quiddich, es ahora el que ocupa tu lugar, el me quiere, me respeta, me protege y se que el tiempo que ha pasado con nuestros hijos ellos lo ven como un padre y se que lo quieren, se que el amor que siento por ti jamás será igual al que pueda sentir por Víktor

_Tendré que alejarme _

_Y yo misma hacer,_

_Mi sitio no este,_

_Debes entender_

_Talvez mi lugar yo encontrare_

_Al menos por hoy..._

_Por mi camino iré..._

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo

Espero les haya gustado

Dejen **reviews** please!!

**Solo den clic en go!**

**att:rossyradcliffewatson **


	3. Tardes Negras

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION:** **el siguiente capitulo en su mayoría es narrado por Harry, la canción que aparece en este capitulo es de Tiziano Ferro, se que le que dije de autores no conocidos y todo eso, se que Tiziano es muy conocido para el mundo perooo para nosotras las mexicanas es un completo desconocido por que después de lo que dijo que las mexicanas éramos unas bigotonas no espere que lo sigamos apoyando pero en lo personal esta canción es la que mas me ha gustado de el y es por eso que la puse en este capitulo pues es esencial para la trama de este capitulo.**

_**Este capitulo lo dedico a MoniHHrforever por ser un gran apoyo y devolverme la inspiración para seguir con la historia pues con algunas cosas que me dijeron en LMF la inspiración se me había ido...¡Gracias Moni!**_

Bueno a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Tardes Negras**

Jamás imagine que en dos años todo hubiera cambiado, si lo acepto cometí el mas grande error, dudar de tu amor, pero al fin hombre, la fama de ser el salvador, el niño que vivió etc. se me subio a la cabeza y eso nos afecto.

Como quisiera saber quien es el que ahora cuida de ti, el que tiene el honor de besarte, abrazarte, cuidarte...quisiera saber quien es el que ha robado tu sueño, el responsable que me hayas olvidado, el responsable de que no sientas nada por mi...

No se si fue curiosidad, o talvez fue la necesidad de saber si aun existía, pero como saber que tu me llamarías, hubiera preferido no contestar el teléfono para no romperme el corazón.

Ni siquiera el seguir como auror me llena, estoy tan lejos de ti y tan distante de que vuelvas a ser para mi, te prometí que me iría y lo cumplí, me fui a un lugar que ni tu te imaginas, muy pocos me conocen aquí, bueno solo el ministro de magia canadiense y vaya que me conoce si nada mas y nada menos que Cornelius Fudge, jamás imagine trabajar para el, pero la vida da demasiadas vueltas y entre ella llegue a Canadá donde espere seguir mi vida pero es imposible porque no estas.

Hubiera querido seguir con la Familia Potter, hubiera querido tener nuestros propios hijos, hubiera querido jamás engañarte, hubiera querido que fuéramos felices pero el tiempo no lo puedo regresar porque no existe un gira tiempo lo suficiente mente grande para regresar años atrás, a veces imagino que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera engañado, talvez nos abríamos casado, tenido muchos hijos o talvez hubiéramos sido felices, pero no es así nada de eso ocurrió, imagino como hubieran sido nuestros hijos, talvez tendrían mis ojos verdes, mi cabello desordenado, tu inteligencia, la habilidad de meterse en líos y jugar quiddich etc.

_Y volverán los Ángeles_

_A despertarse con tu café_

_Pasara distraída la noticia de nosotros_

Maldigo el día en que me deje llevar y te engañe, maldigo la hora en que cambie todo por una noche de pasión pero maldigo mas al idiota que no te supo valorar, ese estupido que no supo ver lo que tenia al lado, ese imbecil que no te supo amar, ese imbecil soy yo.

_Y dicen que me servirá_

_Lo que no mata fuerza te da_

_Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la TV,_

_Por la radio, el teléfono resonara tu adiós_

El tiempo pasa muy rápido, hace una semana me llamaste, hace una semana que no se como seguir, aquí en Canadá he hecho buenos amigos a los que les conté nuestra historia, les conté de tu llamada y les dije que ya no tenia fuerza para seguir y me decían que lo que no mata fuerza da, pero para mi fuerza, es lo que me falta, como quisiera haberle no dicho a Funge que me pasara el profeta, solo me destruyó mas, tu foto en primera plana anunciando tu boda ni siquiera quise leer con quien, ya no tiene caso... si la despedida entre los dos ya quedo...

_De tardes... negras..._

_Que no hay tiempo_

_Ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá_

_Quedarte... puedes..._

_Porque la vida duele_

_Duele demasiado _

_Aquí sin ti_

_Aquí sin ti_

Desde ese día cada día ya sea mañana o tarde se a convertido en negra, nadie me entiende, nadie comprende que te amo, casarte puedes estas en tu derecho, pero la vida seguirla dolerá demasiado,

_Aquí yo estoy y tu no estas_

_Y me distrae la publicidad_

_Entre horarios, el tráfico, _

_trabajo pienso en ti_

_entre puerta y teléfono_

_tu foto me hablara..._

Es irónico pensar que me vuelvas a amar, yo estoy aquí intentando seguir, mientras tu pronto te unirás a alguien que te ama, intento distraerme con el trabajo, no se si lo estés buscando en Inglaterra pero desde aquí yo estoy buscando al ultimo mortifago de Voldemort pero ni siquiera mi antiguo pasatiempo favorito, buscar mortifagos, me distrae lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en ti, cada foto, cada recuerdo, me habla de ti...

_De tardes... negras..._

_Que no hay tiempo_

_Ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá_

_Quedarte... puedes..._

_Porque la vida duele_

_Duele demasiado _

_Aquí sin ti_

_Aquí sin ti_

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo, solo se que de mi oficina no he salido en mucho tiempo, y justamente hoy encontré lo que tanto buscaba, pero también lo que podía quitarme la vida, el ultimo de todos los duelos, el duelo a muerte con el ultimo mortifago Dolohov, ojala sobreviva para verte otra vez...

_Y lucho contra el silencio _

_Hablando con el_

_Y he limado tu ausencia_

_Solo junto mis brazos,_

_Y si me quieres tu ya no veras_

_Si menos me quieres_

_Yo más estaré allí_

_Y si quieres tu ya no veras_

_Si menos quieres _

_Yo más estaré allí, allí, allí_

_Lo juro..._

Fui a la busca de Dolohov, fui a destruir lo ultimo que quedaba de Voldemort y pude detenerlo, pude matarlo, ambos hicimos el avada kadebra pero en la maldición hubo un explosión y yo...tu me querías y por eso querías que me fuera, dijiste que ya no me amabas pero yo siempre estaré contigo...

_De tardes... negras..._

_Que no hay tiempo_

_Ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá_

_Quedarte... puedes..._

_Porque la vida duele_

_Duele demasiado _

_Aquí sin ti_

_Aquí sin ti..._

_Aquí sin ti..._

_Aquí sin ti..._

/...Londres...Inglaterra...2..meses...despues...de...aquella...llamada.../

Ronald Weaslly es famoso jugador de los Chudley Cannos y Auror estaba sentado frente a su escritorio de su casa, cuando una lechuza gris se poso en su ventana trayéndole el Profeta para que lo leyera, justo cuando habría la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza una bocanada de aire frió se coló y la flama de la vela que alumbraba su escritorio se movió, el pelirrojo al sentir y ver esto sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda, tomo el profeta, observo la primera plana y vio la imagen de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, se le hacia extraño verla pues desde hacia mas de 2 años que no sabia nada de el, pero jamás imagino que esa foto traería la mas dura noticia que podría haber recibido en mucho tiempo...así que empezó a leer lo que debajo de la foto decía

_Harry Potter el famoso niño que vivió y que derroto al mago mas oscuro que pudo haber existido falleció hace 3 semanas en un combate con el mortifago Dolohov, donde este ultimo también falleció. __Según fuentes del Ministerio de Magia Canadiense, el mago, desde hacia un año y medio buscada a este mortifago, fuentes aseguran que el mismo al encontrarlo no quiso que ningún grupo especial de Aurores le acompañara a capturar al mortifago, el ministro canadiense, Cornelius Fudge a declarado que la perdida de Harry Potter a sido una gran perdida no solo en su país sino también en todo el mundo mágico, además revelo que desde hace 2 meses casi no salía del ministerio pues quería encontrar lo mas pronto posible al mortifago antes de que lo hicieran otros Aurores pues quería el mismo acabar con todo lo referente a Voldemort. El ministro declaro que el cuerpo del Auror Harry Potter no fue encontrado, lo único que se encontró en el lugar de la batalla fue el cuerpo de Dolohov y la capa y una esclava del Auror, se confirmo su deceso al no encontrar el cuerpo después de cautivas búsquedas por parte de todo el ministerio, lamentamos la muerte de nuestro héroe Harry Potter, nuestro mas sincero pésame a quienes fueron sus mejores amigos los aurores Ronald Weaslly y Hermione Granger._

Al terminar de leer la noticia, Ron rompió en llanto no podía creer que su hermano, su compañero de tantas aventuras, su mejor amigo...estaba muerto, como decírselo a su novia que desde hace un año lo ha hecho feliz, como se lo iba a decir a Luna, su novia, pero como se lo iba decir a Hermione pues sabia de antemano que ella no leía el profeta desde que Harry se había ido de Inglaterra, tenia que decírselo ya antes de que se enterara sola, le dolía la muerte de Harry, pero mas le dolía que el había muerto sin saber la existencia de sus dos hijos, Ryan y Emma, y con todo el valor que le quedaba fue a buscar a Hermione para darle la noticia...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo!!!**

**Creo que me pase matando a Harry, había pensado en suicidarlo pero me imagine los comentarios que me esperarían en LMF diciendo que no hay razón para que se suicide, que no explico las razones etc., y pues para evitarme hacer corajes decidí matarlo de una forma mas casual, estoy lista para tomatazos, pedradas o lo que sea...**

**Pero la muerte de Harry traerá sorpresas, pues si leyeron bien hay un detalle que espero puedan encontrar acerca de su muerte, de hecho es muy obvio este detalle, que les aseguro traerá muchas cosas... y si lo encontraron guárdenselo para si mismos...**

**Y mando un gran saludo y un gran abrazo a MoniHHrforever por seguir la historia y por sus palabras que después de lo que me dijeron en LMF me devolvieron la inspiración ¡Gracias!**

**Me hacen un favor **

**Me dejan sus reviews please...**

**Solo den clic en go!**

**Atte:**

**rossyradcliffewatson**


	4. Estes en donde estes

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION:** en este capitulo la narración empieza siendo narrada por mí, la autora, después es narrada por Hermione y al final nueva mente seré yo quien narre.

La canción de este capitulo es de Haash y se titula como nuestro capitulo, espero les guste

_**Nuevamente dedico este capitulo a MoniHHrforever **_

_**Por seguir la historia **_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

Bueno a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 4

**Estés en donde estés**

Ron Weaslly había decidido no aparecerse directamente en casa de Hermione, quería caminar para despejarse un poco y pensar en las palabras correctas para darle la noticia de que Harry había muerto.

No sabia como reaccionaria a lo mejor ni siquiera le importaba porque cuando se fue Hermione le había contado lo sucedido y le había dicho que lo ya no lo amaba¿como se lo diría¿Cómo reaccionaria ella?, solo de pensarlo los recuerdos venían a su mente, tantas aventuras que el y Harry había vivido, cuantas alegrías, cuantas tristezas...

No importaba cuanto tardaría en llegar a casa de Hermione, era mejor que pasara varias horas antes de decírselo, pero mientras tanto una castaña estaba sentada en su habitación, recordando aquella llamada que le había hecho a Harry dos meses atrás..._(N/A a partir de este momento la narración cambia, es decir, narrare como si yo fuera Hermione)_

_Recuerdo tus besos_

_Y en la distancia puedo oír tu voz_

_Diciendo que esto no era un adiós_

Recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, fue en aquel vagón de tren cuando te vi por primera vez, recuerdo cuantas aventuras, desgracias y triunfos vivimos, recuerdo aquel ultimo mes que estuvimos juntos, cuando todo iba bien, cuando nos decíamos te amo, cuando nos besábamos, puedo aun oír tu voz diciendo que aun me amas...

_Lo siento, no puedo_

_Quererte si no estas cerca de mí_

_Voy amar la idea de ti_

Pero ya no puedo quererte, nunca podré perdonar tu engaño, como hubiera querido que hubieras muerto en aquella batalla con Voldemort, pero no estas cerca de mí, prefiero amar el recuerdo que tengo cuando me dijiste que me amabas, que te habías enamorado de mi, que yo era tu razón de vivir, lo recuerdo perfectamente fue el sexto curso antes de que iniciaras tu viaje en pos de Voldemort...

_Cuando el tiempo..._

_Nos vuelva a encontrar..._

_No esperes nada..._

_Busca, que te pasa_

Si el tiempo alguna vez no vuelve a encontrar, no esperes que yo vuelva contigo, yo dentro de 8 meses estaré casada con alguien que quiero mucho y que me ama demasiado, no esperes que te perdone porque no lo haré mejor busca algo o alguien a quien querer...

_Estés__ en donde estés _

_Ya no puedo prometer ni un talvez_

_La vida sigue andando y yo también_

_Estés__ en donde estés_

_Desenreda todo lo que este al revés_

_Porque el destino solo escucha una vez_

Donde quiera que estés, no puedo prometerte un te amo, cada quien debe seguir con su vida, tu por tu camino y yo por el mío, corrige tus errores porque solo el destino nos escucha una vez...

_Bandido el olvido__ que se llevo _

_Tan lejos nuestro amor_

_Kilómetro a kilómetro_

Odio que hayas dudado de mi amor, odio que no me fueras fiel, odio a la mujer que nos separo y nos destruyo poco a poco...

_No queda tu huella_

_No hay vuelta por la calle en la que voy_

_Hoy más que nunca_

_Se quien soy_

En mi, ya no queda rastro de lo que sentía por ti, las heridas ya sanaron con el amor que Víktor me da, ya no hay vuelta atrás gracias a Víktor y mis amigos por fin se quien soy...

_Si algo queda, _

_Queda entre los dos_

_Solo en la memoria _

_Vive nuestra historia_

Dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, pero lo único que quedo de nuestro amor fueron nuestros dos hijos, pero de nuestro amor todo ha quedado en la memoria...

_Estés en donde estés _

_Ya no puedo prometer ni un talvez_

_La vida sigue andando y yo también_

_Estés en donde estés_

_Desenreda todo lo que este al revés_

_Porque el destino solo escucha una vez_

Donde quiera que estés, espero que realices nuevamente tu vida, la vida sigue y no quiero detenerme por el simple recuerdo de algo que no pudo ser, corregí mis errores, volví a empezar...

_Tu lugar esta en el ayer _

_Todo lo que era ya no es _

_Deja pensar que habrá otra vez_

_Ni lo intentes..._

Tu lugar esta en el pasado, lo que fue ya no es, de amor ya no queda nada, no esperes que te vuelva a amar ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo...

_Estés en donde estés _

_Ya no puedo prometer ni un talvez_

_La vida sigue andando y yo también_

_Estés en donde estés_

_Desenreda todo lo que este al revés_

_Porque el destino solo escucha una vez_

Donde quiera que este, siempre te recordare y no porque aun te ame si no por que en Ryan llevo tu viva imagen, es idéntico a ti, y eso aunque no quiera aceptarlo me impide dejar de pensar que seria de ti...

Después de un largo camino, por fin llego Ron Weaslly a casa de su mejor amiga, el momento de decirle lo de Harry, había llegado, solo dios sabría lo que seguiría...

Toco el timbre de la casa esperando que Hermione le abriera_(N/A aviso desde este momento, empezara como una conversación entre dos personas, aclaro esto, porque no quiero que digan que voy muy rápido)_

-¿Diga?-decía Hermione, al abrir la puerta-Ron¿que haces aquí?, te he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario que toques puedes aparecerte dentro de mi casa

-¿Puedo pasar?-si voz se escuchaba muy cortada

-por supuesto¿Pasa algo?

-yo...Hermione podrías ofrecerme un café por favor

-si, claro siéntate en la sala, en seguida llevare los dos cafés-y fue a la cocina a preparar unos cafés, no sabia ella que pasaba pero era evidente que algo grave ocurría pues Ron siempre que la visitaba era muy alegre pero esta vez se le veía triste, al cado de cinco minutos y con una bandeja con café y galletas se dirigió a la sala

-Gracias-dijo el pelirrojo, tomando una taza de café

-Ron¿Te pasa algo?, desde que legaste te veo como ido, como si algo muy grave habría pasado

-¿Los niños?-pregunto Ron

-están arriba dormidos, no desvíes la conversación¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-tengo que decirte algo de Harry

-mira lo que me tengas que decir no e importa, nada de lo que venga de el me interesa

-sabría que dirías eso, pero esto...no se por donde empezar, ni como decírtelo ¿has leído el Profeta de hoy?

-Ron, sabes que desde que Harry se fue ya no leo el Profeta

-lo se, solo por curiosidad lo pregunte

-OK

-recuerdas que en el ministerio tu y yo teníamos la tarea de encontrar a Dolohov

-si, de hecho desde hace casi un mes no he podido encontrar mas información de el y eso me frustra porque es posible que otro auror ya lo haya encontrado y aun no nos pasan el informe, pero ¿Acaso ya lo encontraste tu?

-mmm...si

-¿donde?, Ron crees que tu madre podría cuidar a los niños mientras vamos a capturarlo

-no vamos a capturarlo, alguien se nos adelanto

-lo sabia, fue otro Auror pero ¿que tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?

-el fue quien lo encontró, hace tres semanas

-maldito Potter, debió pasarnos la información ¿Hace cuanto lo encontró?

-hace tres semanas

-y porque no nos informaron, se supone que tu y yo en todo el mundo dirigíamos esta investigación

-lo se, pero el, tu sabes trabaja solo

-y cuando lo trasladaran a Azkaban, aunque eso implique que talvez vuelva a ver a Harry

-el esta muerto, murió en combate con Harry

-¡vaya!, entonces Harry nos mandara el informe

-Harry...el...no, nos mandara el informe-la voz del menor de los Weaslly empezó a cortarse y el sudor frió se hizo presente

-¿Por qué?, te pasa algo te veo algo nervioso-dijo la chica al ver la cara de preocupación de Ron

-Harry no nos podrá mandar el informe, Dolohov fue localizado en Canadá y fue allí donde murió-dijo el

-entonces debe mandarlo el ministro canadiense, según los estatutos el informe debe llegar a manos de quienes dirijan la operación a los 21 días de encontrar algo

-lo se, hoy debe de llegar, estoy seguro que la primera que le enviaran la lechuza serás tu-y al terminar de decir eso, una lechuza color negro se paro en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala y aludo para que la dejaran entrar

-mira, ese debe ser el informe-y la castaña se acerco a la ventana la abrió y recogió la carta

-me permites la carta-dijo el

-primero déjame ver que dice

-¡NO!, quiero decir espera un poco

-mmm...esta bien

-tengo que decirte algo antes de que la leas

-por favor lo que tengas que decir dilo ya, tu cara me esta asustando

-Dolohov murió en a manos de Harry pero el también murió

-¡Que!, es broma verdad-dijo ella mientras sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse

-no es broma, ambos murieron, en el lugar de la batalla lo único que se encontró fue el cuerpo de Dolohov y la capa y la esclava de Harry, el ministerio Canadiense busco el cuerpo de Harry durante tres semanas y ayer lo dieron por muerto

-ron, no, es imposible-dijo ella llorando

-lo siento Hermione, ahora si podemos leer la carta, el como murió no lo se exactamente pero estoy seguro que en la carta dice, lo de la muerte de el lo se por que en el profeta estaba la noticia, tengo la esperanza de que haya sido una broma y que en esa carta diga que el sigue vivo

-abre la carta Ron, léela tu, yo no podría

Y así el pelirrojo abrió la carta y empezó a leer lo que esta decía

_Ministerio de Magia _

_Delegación__ Canadá_

_Ministro: Cornelius Fudge_

_Estimados Aurores Ronald Billius Weaslly y Hermione Jane Granger:_

_Como delegación nuestro deber es informar lo sucedido en el caso del Mortifago Dolohov, pues estamos seguros que la noticia de su captura y muerte ya les habrá llegado pero también lamentamos informarles que nuestro Jefe de Aurores, Harry James Potter, perdió la vida en combate._

_Según Aurores que sin ordenes directas del Jefe de Aurores al encontrar en la oficina de este la información de donde estaba el mortifago que fueron al lugar de los hechos para ver en que podían ayudarle al Auror, declararon que al llegar vieron como ambos luchaban y se lanzaran maldiciones, observaron como llego un momento en el que ambos al mismo tiempo lanzaron el Avada Kedabra un explosión muy grande los envolvió dejando una gran nube que les impidió ver lo que ocurría, declararon que esperaron a que la nube de polvo bajara y cuando así ocurrió fueron a buscar al Auror lo único que encontraron fue el cuerpo del mortifago, la capa y la esclava de el Auror. Al instante fueron al ministerio a informar lo acontecido y desde ese momento grupos especiales de pusieron a la tarea de encontrar a Harry Potter sin ningún éxito en las búsquedas fue dado muerto al no encontrar nada después de tres semanas de exhaustivas búsquedas._

_Mi deber como Ministro de Magia es informarles todo lo acontecido y se les pide su presencia en este Ministerio a más tardar dos días después de que reciban esta carta para que recojan toda la información obtenida por nuestro Jefe de Aurores así como pertenencias personales._

_Mi más sincero pésame,_

_Se despide_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Ministro de Magia_

-¡Ron!, dime que es mentira, que nada de lo que leíste es cierto-gritaba la chica llorando

-yo también quisiera que fuera mentira, pero no lo es Hermione

-¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!-grito ella

-Hermione, tranquilízate, se que aun lo quieres y te duele

-no solo lo quiero aun lo amo, hace dos meses hable con el por teléfono, y le dije que no lo amaba-contesto ella

-¿Porque hiciste eso?

-por tonta, desde hacia mas de un año había encontrado su numero, muchas veces me tente a hablarle, pero hasta hace dos meses, me decidí a hablarle, como pude ser tan estupida, el me pidió perdón, yo se lo negué, el me dijo que me amaba y yo le conteste que ya no lo amaba

-le dijiste que tenia dos hijos ¿verdad?

-No no pude hacerlo

-me había dicho que lo harías en cuanto supieras algo de el

-no lo hice¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-ir a Canadá a recoger las cosas de el

-Ron, yo deseaba que muriera, pero jamás imagine que se cumpliría

-no fue tu culpa ni la mía, el decidió luchar solo, el decidió enfrentarse a la muerte

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo**

**Creo que me pase, fue algo dramatico este capitulo**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Solo den clic en Go!**

**atte:**

**rossyradcliffewatson**


	5. Llevame al cielo

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION:** este capitulo es continuación del anterior, empieza siendo una conversación entre Ron y Hermione, después es una conversación entre Ron y Víktor Krum y al final Hermione empieza narrar lo que piensa ahora que Harry ha muerto.

Este capitulo contiene dos canciones la primera es de alguien me cae súper bien y que canta padrisimo y la segunda la cantan unos chavos que cantan súper bien.

Las canciones son:

When you're gone de Avril Lavingne

Llevame al cielo de Kumbia Kings con Alex Sintec

Bueno a leer!

* * *

_**Dedico este capitulo a todos aquellos **_

_**que han seguido la historia... **_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

Bueno a leer!

Capitulo 5

**Llevame al cielo**

-Ron, como llegaremos a Canadá-pregunto la castaña

-pienso que de forma muggle, no confió en que podamos aparecernos hasta Canadá¿tu que piensas?

-pienso igual que tu, no tengo fuerza para aparecerme

-tranquila, tienes que ser fuerte en este momento, tus hijos te necesitan

-¿crees que tu madre podrá cuidar a Ryan y Emma mientras vamos a Canadá?

-Estoy seguro que si, vamos a mi casa para dejar a los niños, estoy seguro que para esta hora ya sabrán lo de la muerte de Harry

-si, me imagino dame 10 minutos en lo que voy por los niños

-descuida, aquí estaré- y la castaña fue a la habitación de los niños mientras Ron se quedaba en la sala, el ambiente no era triste, era devastador, observaba una foto que Hermione aun conservaba de Harry y no puedo dejar escapar el llanto que tanto luchaba por salir, pero entre desgracias tenia que llegar Víktor Krum...

-hola Krum-dijo Ron al abrir la puerta después de que el jugador de quiddich casi la rompiera con sus toques que más bien parecían golpes

-¿donde esta Hermione¿ya sabe lo de Harry?-pregunto el chico mientras entraba a la casa

-si, yo le di la noticia

-nunca imagine que fuera a ocurrir algo así

-ni yo, siéntate en lo que baja Hermione

-Ron, puedo preguntarte algo

-mmm...si

-se muy bien la historia entre Harry y Hermione, pero hay algo que no comprendo, el se fue hace casi mas de dos años pensé que tu lo buscarías¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-porque se lo había prometido a Hermione

-yo desde hace mas de un año empecé a buscarlo y hace dos semanas había dado con el, bueno di con su nombre en Canadá, pensaba decírselo hoy a Hermione pero la noticia del profeta me impacto, no podía creer Potter muerto ni en mi mas profundo sueño hubiera imaginado que Harry muriera

-¿Por qué lo buscabas?

-porque se que Hermione no es feliz a mi lado, yo la amo y ella me quiere pero el muy distinto querer a amar

-lo se, pero que si lo hubieras encontrado antes de que pasara esto??

-lo habría convencido de que volviera he intentara recuperar a Hermione, yo hubiera estado dispuesto a ayudarlo

-¿no acabas de decir que amas a Hermione?

-si, pero precisamente porque la amo quiero que sea feliz

En ese momento la castaña bajaba las escaleras con Ryan y Emma

-Ron estoy lista, podemos irnos

-Hola Hermione-dijo Víktor mientras saludaba a los pequeños

-Víktor!, yo...

-lo se, mi mas sincero pésame-y se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo-aunque niegues que ya no sientes nada por Harry yo se que es lo contrario, se que lo amas y que te duele jamás haberle dicho que tenia dos hijos

-gracias Víktor y si aun lo amo y me duele mucho que se haya ido

-a donde van a ir, por cierto

-primero íbamos a ir a casa de mi madre a dejarles a los niños y después tomaríamos el primer vuelo a Canadá para ir al Ministerio de Magia y recoger las pertenencias de Harry-contesto Ron

-Hermione que te parece si yo llevo a los niños a casa de los Weaslly mientras tu y Ron van al Aeropuerto

-Gracias Víktor-contesto ella y lo abrazo

-vayan yo llevo a los niños_(N/A no pienso entrar en detalles acerca del trayecto a casa de los Weaslly, no creo que sea necesario hasta después; aclaro esto porque no quiero que me digan cosas como vas muy rápido, dejas espacios en blanco y pasas a otra cosa etc.)_

Ya en el Aeropuerto de Londres, Ron y Hermione compraron los pasajes para el avión con destino a Canadá, pero ya dentro del avión y mientras despegaban Ron se quedo dormido mientras Hermione recordaba todo cuanto había pasado al lado de Harry, mientras su cara se llenaba de lágrimas..._(N/A a partir de este momento la historia es narrada por Hermione, aviso utilizare dos canciones)_

_Cuando te has ido._

_Siempre había necesitado mi propio tiempo  
nunca pensé que te necesitara cuando lloro_

Harry te fuiste sin decirme adiós, desee que hubieras muerto pero era porque aun estaba resentida contigo, pensé tontamente que ya no te necesitaba, pensé que lo que me faltaba era tiempo para mi, pero nunca pensé que te necesitara para que limpiaras mis lagrimas como solías hacerlo...

_  
Y los días se sienten años cuando estoy sola  
Y la cama donde te acuestas  
Tiene tu forma_

_Cuando te vas  
Cuento los pasos que das  
Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento?_

Desde que me entere de tu muerte cada minuto ha sido un año sin ti¿recuerdas nuestra casa¿recuerdas nuestra cama?, ella aun tiene la forma de tu cuerpo, desde que te fuiste hace mas de dos años conté cada paso que diste, por dios santo te necesito tanto en este momento...

_Cuando te has ido  
Las piezas de mi corazón están extrañándote  
Cuando te has ido  
La cara, que vine a conocer se extraña también  
Cuando te has ido  
todas las palabras que necesito oír para hacerme siempre pasar el día  
y hacerme sentir bien  
Te Extraño._

No me imagino como le diré a mis hijos que su padre esta muerto, mi corazón te extraña demasiado, te fuiste, extraño ver tus ojos, extraño perderme en tu ojos, extraño tu cara, todas las palabras que alguna vez me dijiste las recuerdo para poder sentirme bien, te extraño tanto...

_Nunca me había sentido así  
Todo lo que hago  
me recuerda a ti  
Y la ropa que dejaste  
tirada en el piso  
huele a ti  
amo las cosas que haces._

Jamás imagine sentirme así, mi alma esta desgarrada, todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti, y todo lo que dejaste en nuestra casa, sigue allí, amo cada cosa que dejaste en mi...

_Cuando te vas  
Cuento los pasos que das  
Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento?_

¡¿Por qué tenias que irte¿Por qué¡Te necesito!

_Cuando te has ido  
Las piezas de mi corazón están extrañándote  
Cuando te has ido  
La cara, que vine a conocer se extraña también  
Cuando te has ido  
todas las palabras que necesito oír para hacerme siempre pasar el día  
y hacerme sentir bien  
Te Extraño_

Cada día sin ti será un tormento¿Cómo le digo a mi corazón que ya no estas¿Como voy a continuar?, todo lo que tenia se fue contigo...

_Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro  
Afuera, aquí por siempre  
lo se,_

_Todo lo que siempre quise fue que supieras  
que todo lo que hago doy mi alma y mi corazón  
No puedo respirar bien, necesito tenerte aquí conmigo_

Amor verdadero solo hay uno y ese serás siempre tu, nunca dudare de lo que siento por ti, porque lo que siento por ti es mas que amor, mi corazón se fue contigo no se que hacer conmigo¡Te extraño!

_Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir_

_No conocía la soledad_

_Hoy, solamente tengo tristeza y miedo_

_No tengo fuerzas para aceptar_

_Me sobran las lagrimar para llorar_

_Ahora yo vivo tan solo de tu recuerdo_

_Tan injusto ha sido el cielo_

_Por no llevarme a mí_

_Tan injusta fue la vida_

_Por engañarme así_

Muchos piensan que no conocía lo que era sufrir y que no conocía la soledad, pues se equivocaron, ambas cosas las conocí el día en que me engañaste, pero hoy solo tengo tristeza de saber que ya no estas aquí y tengo miedo de no saber que me espera en el futuro, no puedo aceptar que ya no estés, las lagrimas me sobran para llorarte, viviré de tu recuerdo, la vida ha sido tan injusta para los dos, pero mas injusta es por no llevarme a tu lado pero fue mas injusta cuando nos separo a los dos...

_Yo no sabía lo que es el dolor_

_Entre nosotros todo era amor_

_En nuestra casa, eras la luz del día_

Antes de ti yo no conocía el dolor, después de ti conocí el amor en mi tu eras lo único que me iluminaba en la oscuridad...

_Cada mañana estabas aquí_

_Cada momento yo era feliz_

_Nunca pensaba que esto se acabaría_

Después de destruir a Voldemort muchas cosas cambiaron, una de ella fuimos nosotros, nos fuimos a vivir juntos para poder pasar mas tiempo viviendo nuestro amor, cada momento que pase a tu lado fue el mas feliz de mi vida, pero jamás pensé que tu engaño y tu muerte nos separaría por completo...

_Tan injusto ha sido el cielo_

_Por no llevarme a mí_

_Tan injusta fue la vida_

_Por engañarme así_

_Llevame a mi_

Que injusta ha sido la vida para ti y para mi, el destino nos engaño y ambos caímos en su trampa, Llevame a tu lado...

_Necesito tiempo..._

_Déjame verlo como lo recuerdo_

_En mis sueños llevo_

_No me separes ni un solo momento_

_Necesito tiempo..._

_Todo daría por verlo de nuevo_

_Te pido tiempo..._

_Tú lo arrancaste y te lo llevaste de mí_

Le pido a dios tiempo, quiero recordarte siempre, en mis sueños y en mis hijos te llevo es imposible dejar de pensar en ti, daría todo por verte de nuevo pero dios te arranco de mi lado y te llevo a su lado...

_Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir_

_No conocía la soledad_

_Hoy, solamente tengo tristeza y miedo_

_No tengo fuerzas para aceptar_

_Me sobran lágrimas para llorar_

_Ahora yo vivo tan solo de tu recuerdo_

No puedo dejar de sufrir porque es como si fuera la rutina diaria de mi vida, no conocía lo que era estar sola pero impartir de ahora lo sentiré, tengo tristeza y miedo de no saber lo que el destino me espera, lagrimas me sobran para llorarte pero prefiero recordarte...

_Tan injusto ha sido el cielo_

_Por no llevarme a mí_

_Tan injusta fue la vida_

_Por engañarme así_

Jamás me cansare de reclamarle a la vida por ser injusta, jamás me cansare de decirle que me hubiera llevado a mí, jamás dejare de reprocharle que me haya separado de ti...

_Necesito tiempo..._

_Déjame verlo como lo recuerdo_

_En mis sueños llevo_

_No me separes ni un solo momento_

_Necesito tiempo..._

_Todo daría por verlo de nuevo_

_Te pido tiempo..._

_Tú lo arrancaste y te lo llevaste de mí_

necesito mucho tiempo para aceptar que eres un recuerdo, en mis sueños te llevo como el mas dulce sueño, no quiero separarme de ti nunca, daría todo por verte de nuevo, hubiera querido que me llevaras al cielo, pero pido tiempo para vivirlo con mi hijos que me necesitan y que no podría dejarlos solos..._(N/A empiezo yo a narrar la historia)_

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo Hermione Granger había estado llorando pero talvez fue demasiado pues lo que hizo que reaccionara un poco ella y que despertara Ron, fue la voz de la aeromoza diciendo que habían llegado a Canadá...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo **

**¿a poco no fue un amor Víktor Krum?**

**Y pobre Hermione, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos**

**El capitulo fue muy dramático, espero les haya gustado**

**gracias a MoniH-Hrforever , lilo Potter-Granger y carolagd por seguir la fic**

**Me hacen un favor**

**Me dejan sus reviews**

**Solo den clic en go!**

**atte:**

**rossyradcliffewatson**


	6. Te quedaste

**DISCLAIMER: bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro**

**ACLARACION: este capitulo contiene otra canción de haash titulada "Te quedaste", sigo con la trama dramática aunque leerán un poco de risa entre Ron y Hermione en medio de la desgracia, el siguiente capitulo será el entierro de Harry, se preguntaran ¿Cómo que el entierro si no se encontró el cuerpo?, bueno Hermione decidió mandar a hacer una lapida para Harry, para que la gente pueda tener un lugar donde llorarle a su Harry, advierto es mejor que desde antes traigan una caja de pañuelos porque les aseguro que los que son muy sensibles lloraran y los que no talvez les haga ponerse tristes, aclaro la mayor parte serán conversaciones y si lo aclaro es porque no quiero que digan vas muy rápido y otra cosa la narracion en casi todo el capitulo yo la hago solo en una parte lo hace Harry(osea ¿como?S N/A ya veran...)**

**Bueno a leer!**

**Dedicado este capitulo a MoniH-Hrforever y carolagd**

* * *

Capitulo 6 

**Te quedaste...**

La voz de la aeromoza hizo que Hermione saliera de su trance y que Ron despertara, ambos empezaron a bajar y como no traían equipaje más que una maleta con un cambio de ropa, decidieron ir directamente al Ministerio de Magia.

-Hermione, sabes donde queda el Ministerio porque yo no se, aparte gracias a ti he aprendido cosas muggles pero aquí me siento perdido

-Ron estas hablando con la Jefa de Aurores Británica ¿crees que no se llegar?-contesto ella intentando sonreír

-ah perdón señorita sabelotodo, usted esta ablando con el segundo al mando en la oficina de aurores, Y como piensas llegar ¿caminando?

-no tonto, ven tomaremos un taxi

-y eso que es una bebida, tengo mucha sed

-es un auto y no es ninguna bebida-contesto ella-¡Taxi¡Taxi!

Segundos después el chofer del taxi bajo

-¿traen mucho equipaje?-pregunto el señor del taxi

-no, podría llevarnos a Princo Avenue -pregunto la chica

-claro, suban

-ven Ron-y al ver que este iba a subirse en el maletero, fue por el antes que hiciera el oso-¿que crees que haces?

-pues lo que dijo el señor, súbanse

-si pero en el área de pasajeros no en el maletero, abre esa puerta, siéntate en el sillón y quédate callado

-arggg

Después de varios improperios por parte del novato en cosas de muggles ósea Ron el sastre del oso y de un viaje hacia el ministerio muy callado por parte de la castaña y varias caídas de baba por parte de Ron, no por ver a su amiga si no porque iba en bobado viendo la ciudad, por fin llegaron a su destino

-son 25 dólares-anuncio el chofer

-¡25 DOLARES!, eso un robo, un ultraje-grito Ron

-disculpe señor es que mi compañero es algo codo, señor ¿aceptaría libras esterlinas?, es que nosotros venimos del Reino Unido y no tuvimos oportunidad de cambiar el dinero por dólares

-descuide señorita, esta bien-contesto el señor

-gracias-y le entrego varias monedas

-¡que fue eso Ron!, te dije que te quedaras ca-lla-do--asiendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-perdón¿donde esta el ministerio?, no lo veo

-¿crees que estaría en la calle con un anuncio "Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia Canadiense"?-dijo sarcásticamente-Ron no estoy para bromas

-sabes Harry no hubiera querido que te volvieras una amargada

-gracias-volvió a contestar sarcásticamente

Y bueno como ya es normal ni en momentos duros dejan de pelear Ron y Hermione y siguiendo con la discusión se dirigieron al teléfono que estaba en el callejón, abrieron la puerta y entraron al teléfono público.

-¿que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Ron

-¿recuerdas la forma en que se entra al ministerio en Londres?

-si

-bueno pásame el auricular

Ron le paso el auricular a Hermione y la voz de una chica anuncio

_Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia Canadiense _

_Digan sus nombres, su cargo y a que vienen_

A lo que la castaña contesto:

-Hermione Jane Granger, Jefa de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico y Ronald Billus Weaslly, subjefe de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico, solicitamos una vista con el Ministro Canadiense Cornelius Fudge

-_tomen sus identificaciones y dirijanse al elevador y vayan al piso 7, el ministro los recibirá, sean bienvenidos_

-gracias

Ron y Hermione tomaron sus identificaciones para entrar y ver al Ministro, mientras entraban la tristeza hizo que derramaran unas cuantas lágrimas.

Hermione no podía creer que el lugar en el que ahora estaba fuera el lugar donde sus últimos dos años estuvo Harry, nunca pensó que lo que el le había prometido en el hospital lo cumpliera al pie de la letra pues solamente se fue de Londres sin llevarse nada, el departamento donde Vivian aun tenia sus pertenencias no se había llevado nada, hundida en sus pensamientos no se percato que gracias a Ron que la había visto medio ida no hubieran llegado a la oficina del Ministro.

Ron toco dos veces y el ministro les abrió

-pasen

-gracias ministro-dijo Ron

-es increíble como pasa el tiempo, los conocí cuando eran unos niños y miren ahora son todo unos adultos-dijo el ministro mientras se sentaba

-si aun lo recuerdo

-es irónico, ahora ustedes son los Jefes de Aurores

-si, así es la vida-contesto Ron

-y cuéntenme que han hecho¿Qué ha sido de su vida?

-oh nada importante, después de destruir a Voldemort ambos hicimos nuestras vidas, yo me hice novio de Luna Lovegood y bueno Hermione...

-yo fui novia de Harry durante tres años, hace dos años terminamos...

-lo lamento Hermione, me imagino que aun lo quería¿y ya te casaste o tienes hijos?

-tengo dos hijos, soy madre soltera

-hace dos meses me entere que te casarías

-si, con Víktor Krum ¿y como se entero ministro?

-me suscribí al profeta, tenia que informarme de lo que pasara en Londres, el día que me entere estábamos en junta aquí en el ministerio y bueno todos nos enteramos de tu boda incluso James que estaba en su oficina se entero

-¿James¿Quien es el?

-James es Harry, el nos pidió que lo llamáramos así dijo que su nombre Harry ya no le era grato recordarlo

-entiendo

-sabe Víktor Krum estuvo intentando localizar a Harry Potter según me informaron otros Ministerios

-¿Víktor?

-si

-Señor Ministro, podría informarnos a Hermione y a mí que fue lo que paso exactamente-dijo Ron

-claro, bueno nosotros al enterarnos de la caída de Lord Voldemort también nos enteramos que el Mortifago Dolohov había escapado y que teníamos que localizarlo antes de que hiciera algo, fue así como nos dimos a la tarea de buscarlo pero lamentablemente el anterior jefe de Aurores falleció victima de viruela de Dragón entonces tuvimos que darnos a la tarea de buscar un buen Jefe de Aurores, mandamos la solicitud a varios Ministerios entre ellos el de Londres nos comunicaron que Harry Potter había solicitado un cambio urgente de Ministerio aunque tan solo lleva 1 y medio trabajando como Jefe en el Ministerio Británico así que no dudamos en contratarlo pues sabia de antemano que era un excelente Auror y fue así como llego a Canadá

-entonces fue por eso que al volver del Hospital ascendieron a Jefa de Aurores a Hermione-dijo Ron

-del hospital?-pregunto el ministro

-si es que ella tuvo una recaída

-pero ¿como fue que dio con Dolohov?-pregunto Hermione

-bueno desde que el llego se dio a la tarea de buscarlo con apoyo de todos los ministerios de magia pero fue desde hace creo casi dos meses que casi no salía de su oficina pues quería encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible

-¿y porque?

-bueno es que cierto día recibió una llamada según me informo su secretaria y según ella desde ese día se había vuelto muy frió, su aspecto había cambiado, ya no era el James Potter que conocíamos pero según yo el cambio desde que se entero que usted, Hermione, se casaría, creo que aun la amaba

-quiere decir que se obsesiono con el trabajo-dijo Ron

-exacto, supongo que quería sacarse de la cabeza por completo a Hermione, el me contó toda su historia cuando llego

-¿le aviso que había encontrado a Dolohov?

-no, nos enteramos porque el subjefe entro a su oficina y vio que tenia en su escritorio el lugar donde iría a intentar detener a Dolohov, el subjefe reunió a varios aurores y solo le aviso a la secretaria de James que irían a buscarlo y que me avisaran a mi, según el subjefe cuando llegaron viendo a James luchando cuando de pronto ambos lanzaron la maldición asesina que los envolvió en una nube de polvo que les impidió ver lo que ocurría y cuando esta se disipo un poco fueron a buscar a James pero no lo encontraron lo único que encontraron fue el cuerpo de Dolohov muerto, la capa y la esclava de James-y al termino de decir esto saco de un cajón del escritorio una bolsa con las pertenencias de Harry-tengan aquí están les doy también lo que encontramos en su capa, la llave de su departamento, la llave de su oficina y su cartera

-gracias ministro-dijo Hermione conteniendo las lagrimas, saco la esclava para observarla y vio que decía "Hermione Granger" y sin mas rompió en llanto

-Hermione tranquilízate-dijo Ron mientras se paraba de su asiento y abrazaba a su amiga

-¡Ron!, mira la esclava¡mírala!-gritaba ella

-esta bien lo haré-tomo la esclava y vio que decía el nombre de ella no pudo evitar que su rostro se llenara de lagrimas

-lamento mucho esto Señor. Weaslly y Señorita. Granger-decía el ministro mientras les daba un abrazo-creo que es mejor que vayan a la oficina de Harry o talvez a su departamento, tienen que recoger sus pertenencias

-gracias señor ministro, Hermione vamos-dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su amiga que estaba destrozada

-la oficina de Harry es la que esta al lado de esta y el departamento esta en esta dirección-dijo el ministro entregándoles una nota con la dirección

-gracias-dijo Ron mientras salía con Hermione de la oficina de Cornelius Fudge

Mientras salían Ron dirigió a Hermione hasta llevarla fuera del ministerio mientras que Hermione cargaba las pertenencias de Harry y leía la dirección de su departamento

-vamos Hermione tienes que ser fuerte

-su departamento esta enfrente, vamos por favor, depuse volveremos para ir a su oficina

-como digas

Ron Hermione después de cruzar la avenida se dirigieron al departamento de Harry, cuando llegaron no pudieron evitar sorprenderse en es departamento todo estaba en orden, en el solo había una cocineta, una pequeña sala, un televisor, un DVD, varias películas, un solo dormitorio y un librero que en su mayoría eran libros de magia muy avanzada, pero algo que capto la atención de los dos fue el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado a Harry en primer año repleto de fotos sin dudarlo lo abrieron y comenzaron a ver las fotos, la primera foto era de el cuando era un bebe mientras era cargado por su padre, la siguientes fotos eran de sus años en Hogwarts hasta que se graduaron.

Había mas fotos de Harry con Hermione que con Ron, casi todas las fotos que tenían eran de cuando fueron novios pero algo llamo la atención de Ron, era una carta que estaba detrás de una foto de el con Hermione, tomo la carta y observo que esta sellada y dirigida a Hermione, le dio la carta a Hermione y esta la abrió y comenzó a leerla...

_Porque llenaste mi sonrisa con tu besos_

_Y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mar_

_Por que tu modo de mirarme fue más que eso_

_Fue nuestra forma de hablar_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hace tanto tiempo que he querido desahogarme, hace tanto tiempo que esta carta la tengo escrita en mi pensamiento, hace tanto tiempo que me olvide de vivir..._

_Recuerdo todo cuanto vivimos juntos, siete años estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts, siete años en los que aprendí a amarte, recuerdo que gracias a ti derrote a Voldemort en primer año, gracias a ti llegue a la piedra filosofal, gracias a ti pude pasar la prueba de las pociones porque tu me dijiste cual tomara, gracias a ti pude saber que era lo que se escondía en la cámara de los secretos, gracias a ti supe a que me enfrentaría, gracias a ti pude liberar a Sirius del beso del dementor, gracias a ti pude afrontar lo que me esperaría al participar en el torneo de los tres magos, gracias a ti pude pasar al dragón, gracias a ti pude combatir a Voldemort en quinto curso, gracias a ti pude encontrar los últimos horroxruces, gracias a ti derrote a Voldemort, gracias a ti conocí el amor verdadero, gracias a ti puedo vivir, muchas cosas tengo que agradecerte pero la mas importante es que me hayas enseñado lo que era el amor verdadero..._

_Gracias a ti pude volver a sonreír después de la muerte de mis seres queridos, tu me enseñaste todo cuanto se, cada ves que me mirabas sentía algo mas en tu mirada, la forma en que tu y yo nos comunicábamos no era solo hablar era mas que eso, era amor... _

_Porque al pensar en el pasado_

_Sabré__ que nunca has dejado este lugar, jamás_

_Por todo lo que he encontrado_

_Te llevo siempre a mi lado_

_Pero solo de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, __tú nunca has dejado mi corazón porque tuyo es, todo cuanto he encontrado y vivido es porque has estado a mi lado._

_Porque te quedaste __en mí_

_Es__ que puedo vivir_

_Ahora__ se lo que es ser feliz_

_Porque__ me he quedado en ti_

_Puedo__ verte partir_

_Y ahora puedo decir_

_Que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti_

_Dentro de mi tu siempre __estarás, se que te engañe porque dude de tu amor, pero has de saber que te llevo clavada en el corazón, por ti yo soy feliz, se que aun no me has olvidado, se que aun me amas, se que yo estoy en ti, por eso puedo estar tranquilo, el día que tu unas tu vida al lado de otro que te ama yo podré decir y puedo jurar que si aprendí a amar fue gracias a ti._

_Porque tus manos dibujaron mi__s deseos_

_Y me dejaron soñar aun __más_

_Porque supiste alimentar mis sentimientos_

_Con una entera complicidad_

_Tus manos cada __vez me tocaban, me hacían perderme en mis sueños, me llevaste hasta más allá de las estrellas, tu amor era mi alimento pero tu llamada, me destrozo el alma..._

_Por que al pensar en el pasado_

_Veo en el futuro una posibilidad, de amar_

_Por todo lo que he soñado_

_Te llevo siempre a mi lado_

_No puedo dejar de pensar que tu yo pudimos haber sido felices mas de lo que lo __éramos, todo cuanto soñé a tu lado, jamás podrá ser, desde tu llamada, me he obsesionado en encontrar a Dolohov es lo unicó que a mi mente tiene ocupada, tu llamada es como si mi mente traicionera me quisiera matar recordándola a cada instante, el 6 de junio di con Dolohov y dentro de tres días iré a capturarlo, no se que me depara el destino, pero se que talvez no sobreviva y si es así que no sobrevivo y tu llegas a leer esta carta has de saber que hasta el ultimo suspiro que de y aun después de la muerte yo no te dejare de amar, de algo no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de amarte tanto como lo hago..._

_Porque te quedaste en mí_

_Es__ que puedo vivir_

_Ahora__ se lo que es ser feliz_

_Porque__ me quedado en ti_

_Puedo__ verte partir_

_Y ahora puedo decir_

_Que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti_

_Si no llegase a vivir se que hasta el ultimo momento tu te quedaste en mi, se que puedo morir en paz, se que por siempre me quedare en ti, puedo irme tranquilo, sabiendo que hay alguien que cuida de ti nunca olvides que te amo y que siempre __estarás en mi corazón..._

_P.D: cuida a Ron y dile que lo estaré esperando, dile que cuide a su familia, que te cuide a ti y que jamás cometa los mismos errores que yo cometí_

_Te ama con todas sus fuerzas_

_Harry James Potter Evans_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hermione no podía creer que esa carta la hubiera escrito tres días antes de que muriera y que se la dedicara a ella, no podía dejar de llorar pero de algo estaba segura jamás dejaría de amar a Harry.

* * *

**Que mala soy verdad... la intriga la dejo siempre**

**Hasta aquí les dejo el cap**

**Se que fue algo dramático y que puse algo de risa **

**Pero bueno así son las cosas **

**Agradezco**** a Moni H-Hr forever por seguir muy de cerca la fic, tu fic cada día se pone mejor**

**Y mando un saludo a: MoniH-Hrforever, caroloagd y GabyPotter28 por seguir la fic**

**y un saludo a todos en general**

**Bueno me harían un favor**

**Me dejan sus reviews???**

**Solo den clic en go!**

Atte:

rossyradcliffewatson

rossy daniemhp Hotmail . com

(solo quiten los espacios)


	7. El amigo que se fue

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION:** este capitulo como lo prometí seria en entierro de Harry y bueno aviso desde este momento casi todo el fic son conversaciones y si lo aclaro es porque quiero evitarme disgustos y evitar que digan que voy muy rápido. La canción del capitulo es de Intocable y se llama "El amigo que se fue", espero les guste este capitulo. Advierto es posible que lloren así que mejor vayan por sus pañuelos y prepárense para llorar..., sigo con el drama...

_**Dedico el capitulo a**_

_**lilo Potter Granger y MoniH-Hrforever por que encontraron el pequeño detalle o error que lleva apropósito la fic, les suplico que en sus reviews no pongan este detalle, es que con ese detallito se adelantan muchos capítulos y pues como que no!(xD!, que me dejan de historia...les mando un saludo muy grande y un abrazo también**_

Bueno a leer!

Capitulo 7

**El amigo que se fue...**

Dentro del departamento de Harry todo estaba muy ordenado no se parecía a lo que normalmente se veía en su departamento en Londres, Ron y Hermione sabia que tenia que ir a la oficina de el, pero Ron sabia que Hermione no lo soportaría...

-Hermione ¿vienes conmigo a la oficina de Harry?

-Ron, podrías ir tú, quiero terminar de ver las fotos de Harry

-descuida no hay problema, iré yo solo, traeré las cosas de Harry, papeles importantes y lo que encuentre ¿Esta bien?

-si

-vuelvo mas al rato

Ron volvió a la oficina de Harry y al entrar en ella se sorprendió de lo bien ordenada que estaba, había unos cuantos libros de magia avanzada, papeles en el escritorio y una fotografía de Hermione; Harry y el. Estuvo revisando los papeles de la oficina de Harry por cerca de una hora y media, tomo solo los papeles que les servirían, la foto y los libros y volvió con Hermione. Toco dos veces la puerta hasta que la castaña le abrió...

-¿Cómo sigues?

-mejor, ¿que encontraste?

-solo algunos papeles importantes, esta foto-dijo el mientras le mostraba la foto- y estos libros

-recuerdo esta foto, la tomo Colin Crevey el día de la graduación

-si lo recuerdo, Hermione ¿Quieres volver ya a Londres?

-la verdad si, este lugar me da mucha tristeza y necesito estar con mis hijos

-¿quieres que nos aparezcamos?

-tu has la aparición aun estoy un poco ida, mi cabeza trae muchas cosas

-no te preocupes solo permíteme guardar esto en la caja y nos iremos, ¿te llevaras la ropa de Harry?

-si-dijo l castaña mientras que ambos se ponían su capa

-bien vamonos-dijo el pelirrojo tomando a Hermione de la mano mientras ella sostenía la caja con las cosas de Harry, Ron decidió aparecerse directamente en la Madriguera pues todos debían de estar allí.

Veinte minutos después los Aurores ya estaban en Inglaterra exactamente en la Madriguera, llegaron y tocaron a la puerta...

-Ron, hijo, dime que es mentira que Harry murió-decía Molly Weaslly con los ojos bañados en lagrimas mientras dejaba entrar a los chicos

-madre, es verdad Harry murió, Hermione y yo fuimos a Canadá a recoger sus cosas-dijo el señalando la caja que estaba dejando en el suelo Hermione

-¡NO!!-dijo ella abrazando a su hijo

-mama lo siento mucho, a mi también me duele

-chicos vayamos a la cocina, tus hermanos están aquí junto con Víktor

-si mama

-Hermione has de estar destrozada-dijo la madre mientras le daba un abrazo a Hermione antes de llegar a la cocina

-si, lo estoy

-imagino como te has de sentir, lo quisiste mucho

-no solo estoy destrozada estoy demasiado triste porque jamás pudo saber que tenia dos hijos

-pobre Harry, no se que haremos sin el

Al decir esto todos los Weaslly incluyendo a Draco, Fleur y Víktor estaban intentando acercarse a ellos para darse el pésame mutuo

-quiero decirles algo a todos –dijo Hermione rompiendo el hielo que dejo la muerte de Harry-se que aunque no hay un cuerpo que enterrar, quiero mandarle a hacer una lapida a Harry para que la comunidad pueda ir a llorarle aunque el no este allí dentro, se que desde cualquier lugar el nos escuchara-no pudo evitar llorar

-Granger. Aunque dudes, Krum y yo pensamos en lo mismo que tu, la lapida estará lista mañana por la mañana, pedimos que la llevaran a Hogwarts, se que siempre el y yo nos llevamos mal, pero después de la guerra aprendí a verlo como un amigo es por eso que le pedí su ayuda a Krum para prepararle un entierro a Harry digno de todo un héroe-dijo Draco Malfoy mientras les daba un abrazo a Ron y Hermione-gracias a el no entre a Azkaban, gracias a el pude salvarme de morir, el me regreso las ganas de vivir...-no pudo terminar porque las lagrimas impidieron que siguiera

-Hermione, se que tu y yo quisimos mucho a Harry pero se que de las dos la que lo amo mas fuiste tu y para muestra están Ryan y Emma, debes ser fuerte por ellos y porque Harry no hubiera querido verte así-dijo Ginny Weaslly

-Hermione podemos hablar un momento a solas-dijo Víktor Krum

-si, ¿te parece si salimos afuera?

-me parece perfecto

-compermiso-dijeron ambos

Ya afuera de la casa de los Weaslly ambos comenzaron a platicar

-Hermione quiero que sepas algo... yo desde hace mas de un año buscaba a Harry

-si lo se

-quien te lo dijo

-el Ministro Canadiense

-yo lo había encontrado hace dos semanas, no sabia que estaba muerto y pensaba decírtelo pero la noticia me impacto y es por eso que ya no te lo dije

-¿porque lo buscabas?

-porque quería que ustedes arreglaran las cosas, que el supiera que tenia dos hijos, que tu fueras feliz

-¿feliz?

-si, aunque lo niegues se que jamás me llegaras a amar como a el

-creedme te quiero muchísimo como para no creerte y si aun lo amo pero el ya no esta aquí

-lo se, te quiero como a nadie Hermione pero creo que deberíamos aplazar mas tiempo nuestra boda

-¿porque?

-porque creo que es lo mejor

-si tu piensas eso respeto tu decisión Víktor y gracias por tu ayuda

-descuida, le guardo un gran respeto a Harry y donde quiera que este le juro que siempre te cuidare y que a ti y a tus hijos jamás les faltara algo

-se que Harry te estará agradecido-dicho esto beso a Víktor y lo tomo de las manos para volver a la casa.

Ya adentro la señora Weaslly les dijo que se quedaran a dormir que mañana seria un día difícil y que debían descansar. Hermione dormiría con Ginny, Fleur y los niños mientras que los demás hombres dormirían en las demás habitaciones, así llego la noche y todos se sumergieron en los recuerdos que habían vivido al lado de Harry poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los señores Weaslly fueron los primeros en despertar, se arreglaron y fueron a despertar a los chicos para que se preparan para desayunar he irse a Hogwarts para el entierro de Harry. Después de que todos bajaron y desayunaron llego el momento en que debían irse a Hogwarts.

-Mami la comida de la abuela Molly esta muy rica pero antes de irnos podrías quitarme este vestido negro es que no me gusta este color me gusta mas el verde-dijo la pequeña Emma Granger a su madre

-igual yo Mami, no me gusta l color negro me gusta el verde-dijo el pequeño Ryan Granger a su madre

-hijos a donde vamos tenemos que ir así

-pero no nos gusta-respondieron los niños-¿quien se murió?-pregunto la niña

Al escuchar la pregunta Hermione Granger se atraganto con el vaso de agua que esta bebiendo y su rostro palideció

-Mami ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto el pequeño Ryan

-Hermione creo que debes decirles la verdad-dijo Ron-puedo ayudarte si quieres

-tienes razón Ron, el momento ha llegado pero preferirá decírselo sola, ¿niños me acompañan a la sala?-dijo ella parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a sus hijos

-pero aun no terminamos de desayunar, abuelita se va a enojar

-niños vayan con su madre, esta vez no me enojare-dijo Molly

Los niños se pararon y fueron con su mama que los esperaba en la sala

-¿Qué pasa Mami? ¿Por qué lloras?

-siéntense aquí a mi lado-les pidió la castaña, mientras los abrazaba- se acuerdan que desde que nos separamos su padre y yo el se había ido a un viaje desde antes que nacieran y que les prometí que el regresaría

-si

-bueno su padre...no va a regresar

-¿porque Mami?-pregunto Emma

-porque tuvo un accidente y murió en combate

-es mentira verdad, mi papa va a regresar tu nos lo prometiste-dijo Ryan empezando a llorar

-mama es imposible tu nos dijiste que papa era muy fuerte

-pero esta vez no pudo regresar, el los quería muchísimo-pensó Hermione _"si supieran que el jamás supo que existían"_

-entonces iremos a su entierro-dijo Emma

-si, lo siento mucho hijos-y los niños abrazaron su Mama, mientras ella lloraba

-Mami no llores a papa no le hubiera gustado verte así-dijo Ryan abrazando a su mama

-Ryan, papa ya no esta no va a volver-dijo Emma

-se que mi papa no hubiera querido que sufriéramos, yo las cuidare a las dos-dijo el mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su madre y extendía el brazo para alcanzar a su hermana

-Ryan eres idéntico a el, eres digno de ser su hijo, el estaría muy orgulloso de verte así

-gracias Mami, de grande seré como el

-veras que si, ya lo veras

Mientras los tres lloraban de pronto Víktor entro...

-lamento interrumpirlos pero se nos hace tarde Hermione

-si, si ya vamos

-niños, yo fui amigo de su padre y quiero decirles que desde que su padre se fue y yo me ize cargo de su madre le jure a dios que siempre cuidaría de ustedes y que nada les faltaría, siempre estaré con ustedes y se que su padre también

-gracias Víktor te queremos mucho-dijo Emma mientras era cargada por el jugador de quiddich

-igual yo a ustedes, Hermione todos están ya en Hogwarts nos están esperando

Y así los 4 se fueron a Hogwarts, cuando llegaron la ceremonia ya había comenzado y a lo lejos se observaba la tumba dedicada a Harry, la ceremonia termino y la gente presente fue a mostrarles sus respetos al Auror, mientras la castaña no dejaba de llorar vio que Ron se acercaba a la tumba después de que la gente ya se había retirado...

-ve con el-dijo Krum señalándole a Ron-ve, yo cuido a los niños

-hola Hermione-dijo Ron al ver llegar a la castaña y parándose al lado de el- jamás imagine volver a Hogwarts en esta situación

-creedme ni yo-ambos comenzaron a llorar amargamente

_Lloramos por un amigo  
Que se ha ido al paraíso  
Para nunca regresar  
Lo vamos a extrañar  
Adios amigo  
Querido amigo  
_

-Harry, amigo, se que me escuchas, se que ya estas en un lugar mejor y que nunca regresaras, aqui todos te vamos a extrñar pero en especial Hermione y yo, adios Harry, mi fiel amigo-decia Ron mirando al cielo

_  
Nos deja un gran vacío  
Que en el corazón lo sentimos  
Con tan sólo recordar  
Los días no volverán  
A ser los mismos  
Querido amigo  
_

-te perdi una vez por tu engaño y te perdi por segunda vez pero de la manera mas cruel, nos dejas un gran vacio, que nos mata a cada instante, en el corazon nos duele tu ausencia pero sabemos que los dias no volveran solo nos quedan los recuerdos de todo lo que vivimos los tres juntos-decia Hermione mientras Ron la abrazaba

_  
Ha sido difícil aguantar  
Este golpe al corazón  
Cómo soportar la realidad  
Sobre todo este dolor  
_

-no sabes como ha sido dificil afrontar esta situacion, fue un golpe duro para los dos y mas para Hermione que aun te ama-dijo Ron

-te perdono Harry, puedes decanzar en paz, nunaca te dejare de amar pero no puedo afrontar esta realidad porque el dolor es mas fuerte que yo misma-dijo Hermione

_  
Este llanto es por un amigo que se fue  
Que se nos ha adelantado en el camino  
Y que Dios ha decidido tenerlo con Él  
Allá cantará como lo hizo ayer_

Este llanto es por un amigo que se fue  
Porque así es la vida así es el destino  
Cada triunfo cada aplauso son suyos también  
Y estas lágrimas son pensando en él

-aqui nos tienes Harry, a Hermione y a mi, llorando por que ya no estas, te nos adelantaste, aun no era tu tiempo, dios decidio llevarte a su lado, se que ya estas con tus padrs, con Dumbleodore, con Sirius, y todos los que en vida te quisimos demaciado, se que desde haya seguiras triunfando como lo hiciste aqui-dijo Ron que seguia abrazado a Hermione y ambos lloraban amargamente pues nada les repararia esta perdida.asi es la vida, asi el destino cada quien lo tiene marcado, a partior de ahora cada cosa que hagamos Hermione y yo, cada triunfo lo dedicaremos a ti y este llanto es por ti, nuestro que se fue-dijo Ron

-no te preocupes aqui estare bien cuidada, Ron y Viktor no dejaran que nada nos pase a tus hijos y a mi y aunque nunca pude decirte que tenias dos hijos se que ya lo sabes y que la felicidad que te embarga es demaciada te pido que los cuides siempre y que no permitas que nada malo les pase, Ron y yo, ya nos vamos pero debes de saber que en nuestro corazon simpre estaras-al decir eso Ron y Hermione volvieron a donde estaba Viktor y los niños para intentar contnuar con sus vidas...

**waaa hasta aqui les dejo...**

**¿no creen que Malfoy y Krum fueron un amor en este capitulo?**

**Espero les haya agradado el capitulo, segui con el drama**

**Saludos a carolagd, lilo Potter-Granger, MoniH-Hrforever y Gaby Potter28**

**Les pido un favor...**

**Me dejan un review please...**

**Solo den clic en go!**

**a****tte:**

**rossyradcliffewatson**


	8. Víktor Krum

**Disclaimer: bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro**

**Aclaraciones: este capitulo trata del viaje de Krum a mi ciudad y a mi país aquí empieza como un Universo Alterno pero conservando la trama, es decir, encontraran que en una parte dice Vaqueros, bueno vaqueros es el equipo de básquetbol, fútbol soccer y fútbol americano de la Preparatoria #2 de la UANL (Universidad Autónoma De Nuevo León) y encontraran los siguientes nombres**

**Rossy Armendáriz**

**Edgar Fernández**

**Ángel Narváez**

**Javier Martínez**

**Bueno esos nombres son, el primero es mi nombre real, y los siguientes tres son los nombres de varios amigos míos que rambien al igual que Víktor, Draco y Oliver seran fundamentales para la fic.**

**Tambien aclaro que Rossy, Edgar, Ángel y Javier tambien son magos en esta fic.**

**En este capitulo no hay canción y aviso desde ahorita que en lo que respecta al equipo de quiddich en los siguientes capítulos no pondré demasiadas cosas pues hay otras que necesitan mas prioridad que eso.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ah la mayoría son conversaciones primero entre Hermione y Víktor y después entre el equipo de quiddich y Víktor Krum**

**Bueno a leer!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 **

**Víktor Krum**

Un mes ha pasado desde el funeral de Harry que todos intentaban continuar sus vidas, Ron seguía trabajando y Hermione también, luna, Parvati, Fleur, Billy, Charlie, los gemelos, Percy estaban en la Madriguera con Molly Weaslly y Arthur Weaslly, Ginny trabajando al lado de su novio Draco Malfoy quien trabajaba al lado de Ron Y Hermione.

Ron seguía muy triste, nada le devolvería a su mejor amigo, fueron tantas cosas que hicieron juntos, miles de travesuras, castigos, aventuras, sueños, tristezas, etcétera..., que jamás olvidaría pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por el, por Luna, su familia, Hermione y por sus sobrinos, no podía dejarse caer en este momento, ya nada seria como antes pero el tenia que continuar con su vida.

Hermione Granger si había cambiado un poco al igual que sus hijos, todo había cambiado para ellos y de eso se había dado cuenta Víktor Krum pues a los tres los veía tristes y no podía dejarlos así. Ser el mejor jugador de quiddich del mundo traía cosas buenas pero en ese momento la gran oferta de trabajo que le habían propuesto no era la mejor opción, Hermione, Ryan y Emma le necesitaban y no podía abandonarlos, pero una oportunidad así no podía rechazar y decidió platicarlo con Hermione para saber que opinaba y así decidió ir a su oficina a buscarla para hablar con ella y decidir que era lo mejor.

-disculpe señorita¿podría hablar con Hermione Granger?

-por supuesto, permítame anunciarlo-dijo la secretaria y enseguida le aviso a Hermione que su novio la buscaba-pase joven

-gracias

Y Víktor entro a la oficina de Hermione la cual era preciosa, tenia una biblioteca, una sala de estar, un minibar, un escritorio amplio y muy rustico, y un color muy acogedor iluminado por el candelabro que estaba en medio de la habitación.

-hola cariño-dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y regresándose a su asiento-¿que te trae por aquí?

-solo pasaba a saludar-contesto Krum

-pues yo afortuna mente acabo de terminar unos asuntos muy importantes que dejo pendientes Ron

-excelente, oye mira tengo que decirte algo¿podríamos sentarnos en tu sala?

-claro-y ambos de dirigieron a la sala de estar de la oficina

-es que yo, bueno, me ofrecieron un trabajo

-a si ¿en donde?

-es en México, en Monterrey, Nuevo León

-pero... tendrías que irte ¿no es así?

-si pero es por eso que estoy aquí, antes de decidir algo quiero que sepas que por mi no quisiera irme pero es una oportunidad única

-me imagino que es de quiddich

-así es, unos de los equipos mas importantes de quiddich de México quiere contratarme

-¿que equipo es?

-Vaqueros

-si ya se cual, es un equipo excelente según me informo su Ministro de Magia en México¿y tu quieres ir a ese equipo?

-la verdad si quisiera pero mi prioridad son los niños y tu, no quisiera alejarme en estos momentos de ustedes

-estaremos bien

-mira, yo ahorita tendría que irme a México por la red Flu, pero seria cosa de dos días, solo iría a ver como esta lo del equipo y ver si me quedo o no

-Víktor, lo que tu decidas esta bien, te aseguro que a Ryan y Emma no les molestara que tengas que irte siempre y cuando nos visites seguido

-no te preocupes por eso

-tu quisieras quedarte en el equipo ¿verdad?

-si

-que te parece si aceptas la plaza que te dan y te quedas allá unos meses entrenando y jugando mientras yo me quedo aquí con mis hijos

-me preocupa dejarlos aquí

-ya no hay nada de que preocuparnos, Voldemort y sus mortifagos han desaparecido no hay nada que temer

-no me preocupa eso, me preocupa como sigues después de lo de la muerte de Harry

-yo lo estoy superando, lo quise mucho pero ya es mi pasado, aunque lo perdone, mis últimos dos años estuve contigo y con eso me basta

-gracias, te prometo que volveré pronto

-¿tu equipaje lo tienes listo?

-si

-¿a que hora te iras?

-de hecho en este momento tendría que estar a punto de irme

-pues que esperas, ve, Vaqueros te espera-dijo ella sonriendo

-vaya una sonrisa, hace tiempo que no veía una-y le dio un beso

-gracias

-quisiera despedirme de los niños

-no hay tiempo, yo hablare con ellos, ah y prohibido engañarme

-jamás lo haría

-y pobre de ti si vuelves en dos días, quiero que cumplas un sueño mas, si no juegas en Vaqueros y vuelves en dos días te aseguro que no me tentare para retarte a un duelo-dijo la castaña

-esta bien, lo prometo, prefiero eso a enfrentarte a un duelo capaz de que me pasa lo que a Bellatrix en la batalla final

-tonto

-te amo-ambos se levantaron y se besaron-te mandare una carta pasado mañana

-yo también te amo y esperare tu carta para leerla con los niños

-les mandare regalos y boletos para los partidos

-esta bien, cuídate

-si, adiós

Y salio Víktor Krum rumbo al área de salidas por redFlu, llego, tomo su equipaje y se fue hacia su nuevo equipo, un equipo en donde sabría que triunfaría.

Una hora mas tarde ya estaba en Monterrey, en el Ministerio de Magia ubicado en el cerro del Obispado donde le esperaban sus nuevos compañeros de equipo quienes lo llevarían a un hotel en lo que buscaba una casa para quedarse.

En cuento llego cada miembro del equipo se presento, todos eran los mejores del mundo y a todos los había visto en el mundial de quiddich pero no los conocía muy bien así que les pidió en lo que iban al hotel que le dijeran sus nombres y de que equipo venían a fin de presentarse mutuamente.

La primera en presentarse fue una chica de mediana estatura, cabello negro, ojos café oscuro, de tez morena...

-soy Rossy Armendáriz, vengo de Pudmierre United, soy cazadora-dijo ella mientras le estrechaba la mano_(N/A ¿saben quien es Rossy Armendáriz?, no pues nada mas y nada menos, que yo la autora del fic)_

-un placer en conocerla-dijo Krum

El segundo en presentarse fue un chico bajito, de tez aperlada, ojos cafés, cabello castaño, y con un cuerpo muy bien marcado...

-soy Edgar Fernández, vengo del Borregos Salvajes, soy cazador-dijo el chico mientras le estrechaba la mano al jugador nuevo

-yo te vi en el mundial de quiddich la verdad juegas muy bien

-gracias

El tercero en presentarse fue una chica que el ya conocía y había visto jugar, de tez morena, alta y con una gran habilidad para esquivar bludgers

-soy Katie Bell, vengo del equipo de Gryffindor, soy cazadora-dijo ella aunque no fue necesario estrecharle la mano pues ya lo conocía

-si te recuerdo muy bien, Potter hablaba muy bien de tus habilidades como cazadora

-gracias

El cuarto en presentarse fue el chico de tez aperlada, ojos negros y muy alto que se veía que era un gran jugador...

-hola, soy Ángel Narváez, jugué con Rossy en el Pudmierre United, soy golpeador

-un placer

El quinto en presentarse era un joven muy alto, con un cuerpo bien marcado, ojos cafés, tez aperlada y con porte de galán, que se veían que tenía un club de admiradoras tan grande como el de Krum

-soy Javier Martínez, jugué con los Chudley Cannos, soy golpeador

-me imaginaba

El sexto jugador no se podía explicar con palabras todos lo conocían tanto como a Krum y Potter juntos...

-Soy Oliver Word, de la selección de Inglaterra, guardián y capitán del equipo

-Wood, algún día teníamos que jugar juntos

-si lo se

-bueno fue un placer conocerlos a todos, soy Víktor Krum, de la selección de Bulgaria y soy buscador

-bienvenido-dijeron todos

-gracias

-bien Víktor ya llegamos a tu hotel, aquí te hospedaras, una pregunta

-cual, Word

-¿te quedaras en el equipo verdad?

-por supuesto, es una gran oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar

-bueno aquí están las llaves de tu habitación, ten cuidado es zona de muggles, ya sabes prohibido usar magia, nos vemos a las 6:30 am para entrenar

-descuida allí estaré

* * *

**Hasta allí les dejo...**

**Estén pendientes vendrán sorpresas que ni ustedes se esperaban, solo aquellos y son pocos los que tienen talento(N/A me salio lo Snape) los que desde dos capítulos atrás esperan esto...dee no se crean es que siempre quise decir eso...xD**

**Nuevas cosas vienen...**

**Y las participaciónes de Víktor Krum y Draco Malfoy serán fundamentales en los siguientes capítulos...**

**agradezco a:**

**carolagd:**

**_bueno respondiendo a tus reviews, te agradesco que sigas la fic y me da gusto que les este gustando, respecto a tu duda sobre la edad de Ryan y Emma, en los siguientes capitulos sabras la edadn de ellos, podria decirtela ahora pero si lo hago Viktor Krum y Draco Malfoy me matarian...xD, de todas formas te prometo que lo dire...solo un tip: desde antes que se fuera Harry ella ya estaba embarazada._**

**MoniH-Hrforever:**

**_mi intencion no era que lloraras, pero bueno alguna lagrima tenia que arrancarles, mil gracias porque desde el primer momento has seguido la fic¡gracias!_**

**GabyPotter28:**

**_no comas ansias, te deje un mensaje entre lineas despues de terminado el capitulo, espero lo entiendas o mas o menos lo captes, tus dudas se resolveran en unos dias, sbras si paso o no.sorry por dejarte mas confundida..._**

**blahys:**

**_gracias por tu apoyo en lo que respacta a Krum, yo siempre los he imaginado asi al igual que Draco, y si la fic es muy triste pero diferente..._**

**Zarlandblack93:**

**_mi cancion favorita es tambien "tardes negras" asi que no dude en ponerla en el fic, espero te este gustando y que la sigas_**

**lilopotter-Granger:**

**_gracias por seguir la fic y por darte cuenta de pequeños detalles_**

**a todos ellos les mando un gran beso y un gran abrazo por seguir la fic y dejarme su opinion**

**y los que la leen pero no dejan mensaje espero les este gustando **

**me retiro**

**y espero sus reviews**

**solo den clic en go!**

**atte: **

**rossyradcliffewatson [rossy armendariz **


	9. Conociendo al equipo

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION:** este capitulo es continuación del anterior en lo referente a Víktor Krum, prometí no adentrarme demasiado en lo referente al quiddich pero en este capitulo y el siguiente creo que si me adentrare un poco en eso, espero les guste el capitulo, no hay canción, y aparecen estos nombres

-Alexis Vallarta

-Oscar Duarte

-Oscar Hambleton

-Paola Coronado

Son los nombres de varios amigos míos y no pertenecen a J.K Rowling, agradezco a Lilo Potter-Granger por descubrir mi secreto y la felicito por que próximamente tendrá la oportunidad de estudiar en Inglaterra, si tienes suerte hasta conoces a Emma Watson, Rupert Grint y Daniel Radcliffe, un favorcito si los llegas a ver, dile a Dan y a Rup que los amo y a Emma Watson que la admiro demasiado que quisiera ser como ella...

_**Dedico el capitulo a Lilo Potter-Granger por descubrir mi secreto y por la suerte de ir a estudiar a Inglaterra **_

Bueno a leer!!

* * *

**Capitulo 9 **

**Conociendo al equipo...**

Víktor Krum entro en su dormitorio, no tuvo preocupaciones en acomodar su equipaje pues con magia todo ya estaba arreglado, el viaje había sido algo cansado y solo llego a su cama y se tumbo en ella para caer profundamente dormido.

El despertador mágico sonó tan fuerte que hizo que Víktor cayera de la cama, el golpe fue fuerte pero aun así se levanto y directamente se fue a dar un baño. Quince minutos mas tarde salía de bañar y enrollado en una toalla, busco la ropa deportiva y comenzó a cambiarse, no era que le interesara su aspecto físico pero quería lucir bien para su primer entrenamiento y como tenia la costumbre de llegar tarde, esta vez tenia que llegar muy temprano pues Wood no le permitía llegadas tarde pasaron 10 minutos y el joven ya listo bajo al restaurante del hotel para desayunar algo, se le apetecía algo ligero talvez fruta y un buen licuado de plátano...

-desea ordenar algo-pregunto el mesero

-un cóctel de frutal y un licuado de plátano, por favor-contesto el chico sin mirar la carta de desayunos

-en seguida se lo traigo

Cinco minutos después el mesero le llevo lo que había ordenado y sin mas preámbulos se dispuso a comer, tenia tanta hambre que todo se lo acabo en menos de 20 minutos aunque ya era tarde si alcanzaba a llegar al entrenamiento aunque faltaban 30 minutos decidió pagar he irse ya al entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en Hermione y en sus hijos, sabia muy bien que el no era el padre de los niños pero los niños se acostumbraron a verlo como su papa, desde que Harry se había ido de la vida de Hermione el estuvo con ella todo el tiempo y eso le hacia feliz aunque por dentro siempre supo que Hermione nunca lo amaría tanto como amo a Harry, le entristecía a el que Harry no supiera de la existencia de su hijos muchas veces se lo comento a Hermione pero ella simple se negaba desde hacia días un presentimiento le embargaba, el sabia que Potter no había muerto lo presentía, sabia que había desaparecido y necesitaba organizar una búsqueda para comprobar sus sospechas, también sabia que ni Ron ni Hermione le ayudarían pero alguien que si le ayudaría seria Draco Malfoy, pues el y Malfoy le estaban muy agradecidos por salvarlos el día de la batalla con Voldemort y con sus pensamientos y sospechas al termino del entrenamiento mandaría una lechuza a Draco pidiéndole su ayuda para buscarlo.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado hasta el campo de entrenamientos...

-buenos días, Víktor-le saludo Rossy

-buenos días, Rossy-contesto el

-este...dijo Wood que en lo que el regresaba fueras a ponerte este uniforme-dijo la chica dándole un paquete

-si, ya vengo no tardo-y se fue, al cabo de 5 minutos regreso ya con el uniforme puesto y Wood ya estaba allí

-bien chicos a entrenar, recuerden que el primer partido es contra Tigres y saben que es un equipo muy bueno, hoy tendrán que llegar a 450 puntos sin contar los puntos que anote Krum si atrapa la snich, jugaran un partido contra los suplentes y mas vale que hagan un buen trabajo pues de esto depende su titularidad para el partido de pasado mañana, Krum ya había estado practicando en su anterior equipo así que solo se integrara a los titulares ya pre-seleccionados, saben de sobra que como el capitán del equipo tengo que nombrar otros dos capitanes para el entrenamiento y esta vez elijo a Katie Bell por parte de los pre-titulares y a Angelina Jonson por parte de los suplentes, por mientras iré por las pelotas mientras platiquen estrategias, Katie cuando llegue me integro a ustedes, Vallarta es posible que en el partido tu inicies de titular así que quiero tu mejor esfuerzo en los aros, bien ya vuelvo

-chicos será mejor que se presenten todos a Víktor pues el no los conoce-dijo Katie dirigiéndose a sus compañeros suplentes

-si esta bien-contesto un chico rubio

El primero en presentarse fue un chico rubio de ojos azules muy alto y con un porte de galán...

-soy Alexis Vallarta, vengo del Borregos Salvajes, soy guardián-dijo estrechándole una mano a Krum

La segunda fue una chica bajita pero con una gran habilidad para esquivar bludgers

-hola, soy Angelina Jonson, vengo de Gryffindor, soy cazadora-dijo la chica sin acercarse al jugador nuevo

El tercero en presentarse fue un chico alto y moreno...

-soy Oscar Duarte, vengo de Halcones, soy cazador-dijo mientras saludaba al buscador

El cuarto fue un chico moreno y muy guapo

-soy Oscar Hambleton pero todos me dicen Cumbres, vengo también de Halcones, soy cazador

-entonces te diré Cumbres

La quinta en presentarse fue un chica muy guapa y con una gran fuerza

-soy Paola Coronado, vengo del Borregos Salvajes, soy golpeadora

-Wow una mujer, eres la primera que veo en esa posición

-gracias-contesto ella

El sexto en presentarse fue alguien no se esperaba encontrar allí era nada mas y nada menos que...

-soy Deán Thomas, vengo de Gryffindor, soy golpeador

-¿¿no eras cazador??-pregunto Víktor

-si, pero cambie mi posición

El séptimo en presentarse fue el arrogante de...

-soy Zacarías Smith, vengo de Huflelpoff_(N/A no se como se escribe...xD)_, buscador

-bueno creo que ya conocí a todo el equipo, bien como dijo Wood planeamos nuestras estrategias

-OK

Cinco minutos bastaron para que ambos equipos planearan sus técnicas y deque forma jugarían y solo esperaron a que su capitán llegara

-bien chicos, todos monten sus escobas y al aire, mi asistente Ernesto Hernández será el arbitro-dijo Wood mientras se unía a ellos en el aire

-bien al sonar el silbato comienza el juego-dijo Ernesto ¡bip!!!!! Y seguido lanzo la snich

El partido comenzó y ambos equipos eran muy buenos llevaban tan solo cinco minutos jugando y Rossy, Edgar y Katie ya habían marcado al menos dos veces cada uno, así continuo el juego llevaban 45 minutos jugando y el equipo de Angelina llevaban a penas 300 puntos mientras que el de Katie llevaba 400 puntos, con tan solo cinco anotaciones mas del equipo de Katie y alcanzarían la meta impuesta por Wood y solo faltaría que Krum atrapara la snich. Pasaron 10 minutos mas y el quipo de Angelina ya iba en 370 puntos, mientras que el de Katie iba igual, Katie y Rossy eran muy buenas y con Edgar al centro eran mejor, decidieron hacer tres tácticas para distraerlos y poder anotar los cincuenta puntos que les faltaban, en la primera táctica Edgar se detuvo en el aire mientras que Rossy y Katie según se pasaban la quafle por debajo de los demás jugadores, al darse cuenta de esto Angelina fue hacia ellas haciéndole señas a los demás cazadores que fueran a cubrirlas, mientras dejaban sola el are de defensa Edgar aprovecho y encaro frente a frente a Alexis y anoto un tanto para su equipo, una táctica muy buena pues lograron engañar a casi todo el equipo, Alexis despejo la quafle pero la audaz Katie tomo el pase y salio a toda velocidad hacia los aros mientras Edgar y Rossy le despejaban el camino obviamente Katie anoto, era el turno de Rossy siguiendo con la táctica de Edgar mientras Alexis despejaba ella salio directamente hacia debajo del campo mientras Katie y Edgar intentaban recuperar la quafle de las manos de Oscar, Cumbres y Angelina, por fin después de varios intentos lograron quitarles la quafle y la lanzaron a Rossy que estaba sola, con toda la comodidad del mundo pues el guardián estaba distraído anoto, solo faltaban veinte puntos para llegar a 450 y pos puntos que Krum podría conseguir. La snich no aparecía y eso estaba frustrando a los buscadores, pasaron cinco minutos donde ya habían llegado a 485 puntos gracias a que Javier y Ángel pudieron colar varias veces las bludgers por los aros llevaban esos puntos, el equipo de Angelina llevaba 430 puntos solo necesitaban 4 anotaciones para superar al de Katie, pero Smith por fin vio a la pequeña pelota dorada y salio directo hacia ella pues Krum no la había visto, Krum de pronto se percato se que Smith había visto la snich y salio en la dirección contraria a el, iba un poco adelantado y podía Smith atrapar la snich antes que el pero su velocidad pudo hacer que se acercara mas, Smith estiraba su brazo lo mas que podía pero Krum y su famoso Amago de Wronski consiguieron la snich para dar por terminado el juego.

¡Bip!!!!

-el partido a terminado, marcador final 650 a 450 a favor del equipo de Katie-anuncio el arbitro

-bien chicos-los felicito Wood-este entrenamiento ha sido el mejor que he tenido desde que salí de Hogwarts, estoy muy sorprendido por las tácticas que utilizaron y mas sorprendido me dejaron Edgar, Rossy y Katie con sus engaños a los otros cazadores, también esto muy contento con el trabajo hecho por Paola y Deán ambos manejaron muy bien las bludgers aunque me hubiera gustado que anotaran con ella de la forma en que lo hicieron Ángel y Javier, el trabajo de los buscadores fue excelente y que decir de el trabajo de Alexis muy bueno aunque en ocasiones fuiste muy superado por los cazadores, pero aun así este entrenamiento ha sido genial, mañana solo entrenaremos los titulares aunque en el partido utilizare los dos equipos los convocados para ser titulares son: Rossy Armendáriz, Katie Bell, Edgar Fernández, Ángel Narváez, Javier Martínez, Víktor Krum y Alexis Vallarta, quiero que mañana el resto del equipo venga por la tarde para hacer una pequeña practica, bueno los veo mañana y disfruten el día pues son las 11:30 am y aun queda demasiada luz para hacer cosas, nos vemos mañana-dijo Wood mientras se iba con las pelotas y con el asistente

-me encanto el entrenamiento-dijo Angelina

-les propongo algo, vamos a comer a algún lugar¿vienes con nosotros Víktor?-dijo Ángel

-este...yo

-vamos ya eres parte de nosotros, casi siempre todo el equipo nos vamos a comer o cenar después de cada partido o entrenamiento, ven, nos divertiremos, tengo unos chistes muy buenos-dijo el chico

-esta bien, acepto-dijo Krum

-bien dicho

-Ángel haznos un favor, cuenta chistes que den risa porque tus chistes no nos dan risa-dijo Paola provocando burlas entre todos

-descuida esta ves si están buenos

-mas te vale Angelito-dijo Alexis dándole un zape en la cabeza

-pero, antes iremos a darnos una ducha y cambiarnos-dijo Angelina

-si, tienes razón, nos vemos en media hora-dijeron todos

* * *

**hasta aquí les dejo**

**espero les haya gustado**

**mil gracias a: Zarlandblack93(lo que pasara no lo dire es sorpresa), carolagd, MoniH-Hrforever, GabyPotter28 y Lilo Potter-Granger por seguir la fic**

**me hacen un favor**

**me dejan un review**

**solo den clic en go!**

**atte:**

**rossyradcliffewatson**


	10. La carta

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION:** este capitulo es continuación del anterior en lo referente al equipo de quiddich, no hay canción y no me adentre mucho en el entrenamiento, contiene un poco de risa...

Espero les guste, no pongo mas porque ando corta de inspiración...

Bueno a leer!!

**Capitulo 10**

**La carta...**

Había ya pasado la media hora y todo el equipo estaba listo para irse a comer. No era que quisieran algo muy caro pero Rossy y Javier sugirieron ir a Galerías Monterrey que era un lugar en donde los muggles acostumbraban ir a comer, al cine o comprar ropa muy parecido al Callejón Diagon solo que este era para muggles. En cuanto llegaron fueron al área de comidas y como no sabían muy bien de ese tipo de cosas ni como pagar, ordenar o incluso que comer, Rossy y Javier fueron a ordenar tres pizzas en Domino's Pizza™ para comer talvez tres pizzas es demasiado pero conociendo a Ángel que comía demasiado casi como Dudley Dursley aunque claro la diferencia era demasiada. Por fin empezaron a comer y 1 hora después Ángel empezó con sus chistes...

-Bueno después de comer pan con queso y jamón- empezó Ángel pero fue interrumpido por Rossy, que mas bien entre el, Javier y ella parecían Ron Weaslly, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger respectivamente_(N/A es decir en el orden que se menciono) _pero en la versión de magos de origen mexicano

-no se llama pan con queso y jamón, se llama pizza-dijo la chica

-como sea, bueno les contare un chiste, haber Víktor ¿Por qué ponen rejas alrededor de los cementerios?-dijo Ángel

-mmm... no, no se-contesto el

-¿alguien sabe?-volvió a preguntar

-no-dijeron todos al unísono

-bueno porque la gente se muere por entrar-dijo el respondiendo al chiste y haciendo que todos se rieran muy fuerte

-es la primera vez que un chiste tuyo me da risa-dijo Paola

-siempre hay una primera vez, hay va otro, bueno en realidad son preguntas sobre santos

-santos ¿que son santos?-dijo Krum

-son seres a los que los muggles le rezan en las iglesias muggles-contesto Edgar

-bueno, quien contesta lo siguiente, ¿Cuál es el santo mas pequeño?

-San Pulgarcito??-dijo Alexis

-no, se dan??

-si-dijeron todos

-pues el San Tito-y todos rompieron en risas-otro haber, ¿Cuál es el santo mas perro?

-mmm... no, no sabemos-dijo la mayoría del equipo

-el San Bernardo-y volvieron a reírse todos provocando las miradas curiosas de los muggles-¿quieren otro chiste?

-si porque luego lloras-dijo Oscar

-no lloro, solo me sudan los ojos-dijo el chico frotándose los ojos-bueno haber que les parece el ultimo ¿cual es el santo mas fuerte?

-yo se, el luchador el Santo-dijo Cumbres

-mmm... no

-¿entonces?

-el San Son-dijo el-haber un chiste mas, eran dos magos que platicaban en la cafetería, Frederick desde ayer mi tio descansa en paz, alo que su amigo contesta, ¡no sabia que había muerto! Lo siento mucho Tom, y su amigo contesto, no, si el que se murió fue mi tía por eso descansa en paz, y tan-tan se acabo el chiste

-habías empezado muy bien pero este ha sido tu peor chiste-dijo Angelina

-bueno es que ya se me acabo el repertorio

-oigan chicos no es que no me guste salir ni nada por el estilo pero es que me tengo que ir tengo que escribir una carta muy importante y tengo que irme ya, los veo mañana

-no te preocupes Víktor de todas formas gracias por acompañarnos y bienvenido al equipo-dijo Alexis

-gracias, nos vemos mañana

-si, adiós, cuídate

Víktor Krum había salido de aquel lugar, extrañaba mucho estar en Londres, extrañaba estar con Hermione pero el tenia que averiguar lo que en verdad había pasado con Potter, necesitaba saber si había muerto o no y necesitaba la ayuda de un auror para lograrlo y solo Draco Malfoy le podría ayudar así que camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación del hotel.

Después de un rato por fin llego a su habitación y sin tiempo que perder empezó a escribir su carta para Malfoy...

_Estimado Draco Malfoy:_

_Se que es muy raro que te escriba pero esta vez es muy necesario, talvez pienses que estoy loco pero no lo estoy, quería pedirte un favor, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Harry, se que piensas que podrían estar muerto pero yo pienso lo contrario._

_Es imposible que lo hayan declarado muerto por solo haber encontrado su esclava y su capa, yo estoy seguro que Potter se desapareció del lugar y se fue a otro lado o talvez estaba muy grave que su misma magia y su poder hizo que se desapareciera del lugar y apareciera en otro muy lejano de Canadá, pienso que Harry después de haber tenido esa conversación telefónica con Hermione donde ella le dijo cosas muy desagradables que me imagino le destrozaron el corazón, habrán sido causas para que el fingiera su muerte o algo por el estilo para que ella fuera feliz pero si el hizo eso que tonto fue, Hermione sufrió mas con eso._

_Se que tu puedes ayudarme porque tienes un gran poder en el ministerio y puedes contar con un equipo que te ayude en la búsqueda, si no le pedí ayuda a Ron fue porque se que no lo haría por ser amigo de Hermione y porque ella se lo impediría, pero tu no tienes ese problema tu actúas solo y te suplico puedas venir a México para que pueda contarte mi plan para buscarlo_

_Espero tu respuesta, me despido esperando comprendas lo que quiero hacer, lo que hago es por amor, compréndeme..._

_Un abrazo fuerte,_

_Víktor Krum._

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había empezado a escribir la carta pues ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde, llama a su lechuza y le dio la carta para que se la llevara a Malfoy hasta Londres, después de enviar la carta fue a cambiarse he irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Víktor hizo la misma rutina que había hecho el día anterior para ir a entrenar, se baño, cambio, fue a desayunar y se fue al campo de entrenamientos. Al llegar Wood los puso a dar vueltas en el campo para calentar y empezar con el entrenamiento, paso mucho tiempos en lo que calentaban y entrenaban, el equipo se acoplaba muy bien y Alexis había mejorado muchísimo en los aros, pero un accidente empañaría el gran entrenamiento que estaban llevando... Ángel había golpeado una bludger hacia los aros pero Alexis perdió la concentración y pensó que era la bludger e interpuso su brazo izquierdo para pararla pero fue tanta la fuerte que esa pelota trae que Alexis su brazo se rompió, Wood corrió hacia el pero Edgar se le adelanto y estropeo mas la situación...

-¡¡auch!! me duele-gritaba Alexis ya en el suelo del campo

-descuida te llevaremos al hospital y estarán listo para el partido-dijo Katie intentando tranquilizarlo

-no te preocupes se un hechizo que arreglara tu brazo en cuestión de segundos-dijo Edgar sacando su varita

-¡NO LE HAGAN NADA ESPEREN A QUE LLEGUE HACIA EL!-gritaba Wood mientras seguía corriendo hacia ellos

-descuida no te pasara nada-dijo Edgar mientras levantaba el suéter del brazo de Alexis-bien, _Braquiam Emendo_-dijo pronunciado el hechizo-¡listo! Tu brazo esta bien

-¡BIEN! ¡A ESTO LE LLAMAS BIEN! ¡DESAPARECISTE MIS HUESOS DEL BRAZO!-grito Alexis que estaba furioso

-es imposible

-lo habías utilizado alguna vez-pregunto Víktor a Edgar

-no

-¡DIJE QUE NO LE HICIERAN NADA!-grito Wood mientras se acercaba a Alexis-te llevaremos a San José para que te den algo

-¿podré jugar mañana?-pregunto Alexis mientras todo el equipo salía del campo

-no lo creo, recuerdo que a Harry Potter le sucedió lo mismo cuando el estaba en el segundo curso de Hogwarts, el tarado profesor Lockhart le desapareció los huesos del brazo y tardo dos días en recuperarlos

-Edgar te juro que te matare-dijo Alexis

-lo siento mucho

-Wood que te parece si yo llevo a Alexis al hospital mientras tu y el quipo terminen el entrenamiento, yo ya termine mi rutina-dijo Krum

-gracias Víktor, Alexis ¿crees poder aparecerte junto con Víktor en el hospital?, no creo que Krum sepa donde queda

-si se donde queda, estuve leyendo un libro donde vienen todos los lugares para magos en Monterrey

-bueno entonces vayan, Krum mañana a las 9:00am para el partido-dijo Wood

-esta bien- y tomo del otro brazo a Alexis y se apareció en el hospital San José

**bueno hasta alli les dejo...**

**mando un saludo a todos aquellos que leen la fic **

**un beso**

**su amiga,**

**rossyradcliffewatson**


	11. Sorpresas

**DISCLAIMER:** bueno ya saben que nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling y de la WB, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningún tipo de lucro

**ACLARACION:** este capitulo contiene una gran sorpresa

Y bueno permítanme avisarles que la historia dará un giro nuevamente, recuerdan que había subido primero esta fic que hubo varias personas que criticaron fuertemente mi fic y que había decidido convertir la historia en song fic????

Bueno pues he decido no utilizar canciones en lo que resta del fic.

-Primero: porque me ha causado muchos problemas y disgustos el que me critiquen a mí por utilizar canciones conocidas en los capítulos del 2 al 7

-Segundo: porque estoy harta que me critiquen por algo o por otra cosa, que si va rápido la historia, que porque es un scrip con guiones, que porque hay demasiados diálogos, que porque utilizo canciones de otros artistas, que porque no explico muchas cosas etc...

Yo dije en el primer capitulo que la mayoría de las canciones serian mías pero nunca dije que todas las canciones serian mías, como varios entendieron

Jamás dije eso y lo se perfectamente

Es por eso que no pondré canción en los siguientes capítulos aunque eso seria volver a cambiar la historia desde el principio, pues he decidido quitarle las canciones pero conservare el nombre del capitulo y les pondré un link donde podrán leer la canción

Se que tal vez no les agrade esta decisión pero creo que es necesario, me han criticado por eso y eso sinceramente me lastima pues es casi como si dijeran que necesito de una canción para valerme de algo

Y Eso no es cierto!

Hay historias como la de mi amiga MoniH-Hrforever que aunque les quites la canción conservan su esencia tal cual es, otro ejemplo es la mía, aunque les quites la canción siguen conservando su esencia pues siguen los párrafos o diálogos ligado entre si, en cambio hay historia que si les quitas la canción, pierden su sentido pues necesitas la canción para entenderla hay pocas historia como esas que pierden su sentido pero hay otras que con o sin canción siguen una misma trama.

Creo que ya dije mucho y aunque estoy llorando en este momento, no por el capitulo sino por lo de la historia..., aunque puedan criticarme a morir yo no dejare la historia

Espero que me apoyen pues de verdad que en este momento si necesito de su apoyo

**Dedico el capitulo a MoniH-Hrforever por apoyarme y pos seguir la fic, gracias por tu apoyo y espero me apoyes en este momento**

Bueno a leer!!

**Capitulo 11**

**Sorpresas...**

Ambos chicos habían aparecido en el hospital San José para ver que podían hacer para recuperar los huesos en el brazo de Alexis, así que fueron a la recepción a preguntar en que lugar podían atender al ojiazul _(N/A Alexis es rubio y de ojos azules)_, después de informarse los enviaron al piso de cuidados intensivos pues una lesión tan grave necesitaba estar en constante revisión. Pero durante el trayecto ambos chicos platicaban del juego y de que oportunidad tan grande había tenido Alexis de jugar como titular...

-no pudo creer que no pueda jugar mañana-dijo algo triste Alexis

-Alexis ya veras que estarás sano y fuerte para el siguiente partido, estoy seguro que serás titular

-eso espero

-confía en mi, espera..., no... Es imposible-dijo Víktor, porque antes de que llegaran con el medí mago que los atendería algo vio Víktor que lo dejo en shock

-Víktor ¡¡reacciona!!-decía Alexis mientras le tronaba los dedos de su otro brazo pues el otro chico estaba como ido- ¡Víktor! ¿Que pasa?

-el...-dijo señalando la ventana de una habitación del hospital

-¿que tiene el?, es un simple paciente como muchos de aquí

-no es un simple paciente es... es Harry Potter-dijo el cuando por fin reacciono un poco

-¿Harry Potter? El que destruyo al que no debe ser nombrado

-ese mismo, pero desde hace un mes nos enteramos que había muerto, es imposible que este vivo

En ese momento el medí mago se acerco a ellos

-disculpen jóvenes, no pueden estar aquí solo familiares de pacientes pueden estarlo

-es que veníamos para ver si podrían aparecerle los huesos del brazo a mi compañero pero me quede sorprendido al ver al paciente de esa habitación

-si lo recuerdo la recepcionista me aviso que vendrían aquí, pero no entiendo que les sorprenda el paciente que esta allí es nada mas y nada menos que el famoso Harry Potter

-¡y porque diablos no dijeron nada!-dijo Víktor gritando

-señor le pido que se tranquilice hay pacientes muy graves aquí

-me imagino pero usted sabe cuanto daño ha causado el que no haya dicho que estaba vivo???

-la verdad si, me imaginaba lo mismo que usted y fue lo mismo que le dije al paciente cuando despertó

-¿como llego aquí?-pregunto Alexis

-pues hace no mas de cinco semanas una chica lo trajo, dijo que lo había encontrado cerca de su casa

-¿y que paso después?

-esperen que no venían por la lesión de su compañero Alexis

-si

-bueno les parece si vamos a mi consultorio mientras le doy algo y veo que hacer con su brazo les digo que ha sido de Harry Potter

-esta bien-contestaron ambos chicos

El consultorio estaba en siguiente pasillo así que no tardaron mucho en llegar mientras Víktor estaba muy pensativo pues entonces lo que había el supuesto era verdad Potter estaba vivo...

-bien pasen-dijo el medí mago mientras iba al estante de pociones-bien, tómese esto-dijo mientras le extendía un vaso con una poción a Alexis

Al beberlo le dio tanto asco que el pobre de Alexis casi vomita

-puaj!!, esto sabe horrible

-y que quería jugo de calabaza, no, usted se quedara tres noches en el hospital para poder recuperar sus huesos

-¿y estaré tomando esto?

-si

-Víktor promete que me llevaras a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla en cuanto salgo de aquí

-esta bien Alexis, ¿Qué paso después de que la chica trajera a Potter aquí?

-bueno pues...-empezó a decir el medí mago mientras se sentaba en su silla-cuando llego aquí, estaba muy grave, había perdido mucha sangre, pero estaba aun conciente, nos contó lo sucedido en Canadá con el mortifago Dolohov y que el con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza pensó en cualquier lugar del mundo para aparecerse pues dijo que no quería que supieran que había sobrevivido a la nube de polvo que se hizo al lanzar las maldiciones asesinas donde el mortifago murió

-¿porque no quiso que supieran que vivía?

-primero porque dijo el que era lo mejor para todos incluyendo a una mujer que dijo ama con todo su ser y segundo porque había alguien que estaba con esa mujer que la haría muy feliz en cuanto estuvieran casados

-si conozco a esa mujer-dijo Víktor

Pero la poción empezó a hacer efecto y de pronto Alexis cayó desmayado

-¿que le pasa?-pregunto muy asustado Víktor

-descuide son los efectos de la poción, si me permite lo llevara a una habitación de cuidados intensivos en cinco minutos vuelvo- y dicho esto aparecían una camilla y llevo a Alexis a su habitación.

El medí mago había dicho cinco minutos y ya llevaba quince esperando a que volviera el medí mago, Víktor estaba muy triste pues sin aun saber todo lo que había hecho Harry o lo que le había pasado, se entristeció al ver que todo lo había hecho por Hermione...

-disculpe la tardanza es que tuve una discusión con un paciente

-descuide

-bueno como decía, el dijo que tuvo esas dos razones principales pero al cabo de unos días decidió finalmente que no quería que nadie supiera que estaba vivo solo el personal de este piso podría saberlo

-¿pero porque?

-porque un día después que llego aquí, le realizamos unos exámenes pues a pesar de no tener alguna herida que operar si había algo que debíamos revisar, cuando llego no podía caminar y pensamos que tal vez había tenido una lesión en la columna y efectivamente los resultados de los exámenes dieron como que el había perdido el 95 por ciento de la movilidad de sus piernas fue por eso que no quiere que nadie sepa que esta vivo, le da pena ser un invalido aunque le dimos una silla de ruedas de esas las que utilizan los muggles y aunque la acepto la silla, no quiere que nadie mas lo sepa

-y ¿porque me lo dice a mi?

-porque usted ya lo vio

-entiendo, ¿hay posibilidades de que vuelva a caminar?

-si, esta ahorita a recuperado del 95 por ciento solo un 10 por ciento de la movilidad de sus piernas que casi igual a nada

-cree que podría verlo?

-talvez otro día, el ahora esta descansando

-entiendo, mire ya es un poco tarde son las 5:30de la tarde y tengo que ir a avisar de cómo sigue Alexis pero mañana volveré

-esta bien lo veo mañana y pueden sus compañeros del equipo venir, solo que cerraremos las cortinas del cuarto del señor Potter para que sus amigos no lo vean

-¿Cómo sabe que juego?

-por merlín, es usted casi tan famoso como el mismo Voldemort y Harry Potter juntos, hasta mañana

Y así Víktor decidió aparecerse directamente en su habitación del hotel no tenia ganas de caminar. En cuento llego le escribió una nota a Wood para avisarle de Alexis pero en cuanto dejo ir a la lechuza con el recado para Wood alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y fue a abrirla llevándose una gran sorpresa

-pensé que era mejor venir hasta aquí en lugar de mandarte una respuesta

hasta aquí les dejo

espero les haya gustado

un beso a todos lo que leen la fic

atte:

rossyradcliffewatson


	12. El milagro I

**Disclaimer:**_**Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, Characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and ©Warner Bros.**_

_**WB SHIELD: ™ & ©Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R.**_

**N/A:** hola! Se que me tarde mil en actualizar pero estuve muy ocupada con la prepa y los exámenes, aparte de que la inspiración se me volvió a ir.

Un muy fuerte a abrazo a mi amiga **MoniH-Hrforever** que es una gran seguidora de esta fic y que sus comentarios son muy agradables y a quien le dedico este capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen la fic, talvez se desesperen pues ya quieren ver momentos H/Hr pero eso aun no, pues Hermione es muy terca y no va a entender muy pronto el porque de las cosas, Ryan y Emma aun no conocerán a su padre y Víktor talvez llegue a casarse.

Les di un pequeño adelanto del futuro de la fic y tómenlo como un regalito de navidad y año nuevo pues los dejare con la duda.

Que mala soy!!

**Mil gracias a: dragonsteak , Girly-Black, mollykfever, lilo potter-granger y elenalunapotter**

Bueno los dejo y disfruten el capitulo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 12 **

**El milagro**

-Draco, gracias por venir-contesto Krum y ambos chicos fueron a sentarse en la pequeña sala

-Bien, estoy aquí por tu carta y porque quiero que me cuentes en que consiste tu plan para encontrar a Harry

-Pues quiero decirte que ya no hay plan

-¿¡Como!? me hiciste venir desde Londres hasta México porque querías encontrar a Potter llego y me dices que siempre no

-Malfoy en este tiempo he aprendido a confiar en ti, así que lo que te contare es algo muy secreto y debes jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie incluso a Ginny

-Sea lo que sea lo juro

Fue así como Víktor comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, el como se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba en esa cama del hospital y lo que le había dicho el doctor acerca de cómo había llegado hasta allí Harry y el estado de salud de el, al terminar de contarle esa historia Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le era imposible imaginar el como y el porque de lo que había hecho para decidir que lo dieran por muerto a Harry su cara se torno triste pero a la vez feliz de que el-niño-que-vivió no estuviera muerto.

-Crees que podamos ver a Harry-pregunto Draco

-Si, el doctor me dio permiso pero será hasta mañana después del partido de quiddich, ¿tienes sitio donde quedarte?

-Si, tengo una reservación en este hotel muggle, Víktor agradezco tu confianza pero quiero irme a dormir desde hace 1 hora mi cerebro recibió demasiada información necesito asimilar todo cuanto me has confiado

-Descuida, ¿iras al partido?

-Ten por seguro que si, te veo en el vestíbulo a las 9:00am

-Allí estaré, buenas Noches

Draco Malfoy fue a su habitación, había escuchado la historia mas impresionante de amor, Harry se había hecho pasar por muerto para que Hermione dejara de pensar en el solo porque el quería que fuera feliz con quien próximamente se casaría ella pero para Malfoy era un milagro que estuviera vivo aunque dadas las condiciones de Harry, el estar invalido, no le permitirían decirle que tiene dos hijos de casi tres años los cuales eran idénticos a el, Draco se juro así mismo devolverle el haberle salvado la vida devolviéndole las ganas de vivir diciéndole de la existencia de sus hijos y ayundadolo a volver a caminar aunque eso significara que talvez tendría que decirle que el hombre con el que se casaría su amada Hermione era Víktor Krum.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había amanecido en Monterrey y el momento del partido había llegado, se enfrentarían en el primer duelo de la temporada los dos mejores equipos del torneo Vaqueros vs. Borregos, las expectativas eran a favor de borregos pero la nueva estrella de Vaqueros podría marcar la diferencia.

Draco y Krum llegaron a las 9:30am al partido y mientras Draco iba a buscar un asiento en las gradas, Víktor fue a cambiarse.

Al llegar a los vestidores informo a todo el equipo acerca del estado de salud de Alexis y que podrían ir a visitarlo mas tarde.

-Bien chicos, jugaremos con fuerza y decisión-anuncio Wood-quiero que dejen el alma en el juego

-¡Si!-gritaron todos

-Chicos sus manos al centro-volvió a gritar Wood-1, 2,3...

-¡¡¡VAQUEROS!!!-gritaron todos

El partido empezó con varias anotaciones por parte de Vaqueros y después de un rato Vaqueros superaba fácilmente a Borregos por mas de 100 puntos solo necesitaban que Víktor atrapara la snich y el partido terminaría...y media hora mas tarde el milagro ocurrió, por primera vez Vaqueros le ganaba a Borregos, Víktor atrapo la snich y dio los 150 puntos que marcarían la diferencia pues el resultado final fue 350 a 100 a favor de el equipo de Wood y la celebración fue casi como si hubieran ganado la final y aunque habían decidido ir a visitar a Alexis inmediatamente después del partido parecía ser que eso seria mucho mas tarde pues el festejo se llevaría casi todo el día.

Sin embargo Krum no se quedaría había prometido ir a visitar a Harry y lo haría en compañía de Draco Malfoy.

-Draco no me quedare al festejo, quiero ir al hospital haber si puedo hablar con Harry

-Te acompaño, tu has la aparición no conozco nada de aquí-dijo el rubio tomándose del hombro de Krum

-Listo, allá vamos-y con un plop se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la sala de espera del hospital San José y una medí maga los atendió.

-¿Disculpe a que área viene?

-Cuidados intensivos-contesto Krum

-Sus nombres por favor

-Draco Malfoy y Víktor Krum

-Por el elevador al piso 7

-Gracias

Y ambos chicos fueron al elevador para ir al piso 7, el trayecto era el mas callado que había tenido ambos chicos, uno iba pensando que le diría a Harry y el otro pensaba en como decirle que la mujer que el ama es la misma mujer con la que el se casaría.

-Señor Krum, viene a ver al señor Vallarta-dijo el medí mago que había atendido a Alexis

-Si pero primero quisiera ver a otro paciente

-El señor Potter ¿verdad?

-Así es, le presento a Draco Malfoy el esta enterado acerca de que Harry Potter esta vivo

-Le dije que era un secreto

-Descuide el es alguien de confianza no dirá nada al respecto

-El señor Potter esta despierto, síganme

Y los dos jóvenes siguieron al medí mago hasta la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

-Bien aquí es, procuren no alterarlo

-Esta bien-y poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta Víktor hasta que el y Draco estaban dentro y la mirada de Harry al verlos fue de sorpresa y confusión

-Hola Harry-dijo Draco acercándose a su cama

-Hola Draco-contesto el azabache con la voz un poco ronca comenzó a hablar

-Hola Harry-dijo Víktor desde el otro lado de la cama

-Hola Víktor, ¿Que hacen aquí?, ¿Cómo me encontraron?-pregunto un poco agitado el ojiiverde

-Tranquilo, te encontré por casualidad cuando venia con un compañero del equipo de quiddich a que lo revisaran por un accidente-contesto Víktor

-Pero por favor no digan nada

-Descuida Potter tu secreto esta a salvo

-Gracias Malfoy, ¿Sabes como esta Hermione?

-Si-contesto el rubio

-Estoy seguro que no le afecto mi supuesta muerte ¿Verdad?-pregunto el ojiiverde con algo de tristeza

-Aunque no lo creas si le afecto-contesto-y mucho...-susurro el rubio algo que el moreno no alcanzo a escuchar

-¿Tu sabes con quien va a casarse Hermione?

-Este...pues...no sabemos-tartamudeo Krum

-Espero que ese hombre la ame y no la haga sufrir

-Descuida yo me encargare de eso-le dijo Krum aun sabiendo que ese hombre era el mismo

-Sabes Draco, preferiría que fueras tu el que se casara con ella

-Tú sabes que no podría hacer eso, no después de la guerra ni nunca

-¿Saben? Soñé con ella ayer, soñé que volvía a caminar y que ella estaba aquí a mi lado esperando a que me recuperara para poder casarnos y tener hijos, soñé que estaba enfrente de un altar en una iglesia muggle esperando a que llegara ella del brazo de su padre, soñé que teníamos hijos con mis ojos verdes, el cabello de ella y su inteligencia pero fue solo un sueño porque la realidad es otra, no puedo caminar, no esta ella conmigo y nunca va a estarlo

-Harry, si ella estuviera aquí, ¿Tu que harías?

-La verdad Víktor, solo le diría que me perdonara y que fuera muy feliz, solo eso...

-ella te ama, lo se

-Draco eso es imposible, ella me dijo que ya no me amaba que amaba a otro que si la hacia feliz, que yo era su pasado, el mas triste por cierto y que yo era lo que menos quería volver a ver

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí les dejo

Espero lo hayan disfrutado porque yo lo disfrute mucho

Besos

Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

atte:

Rossyradcliffewatson

Mi email para los que me quieran agregar al MSN y mi foto Log que están escritos de una forma inusual solo hagan lo que dice entre paréntesis

rossy(guion bajo)daniemhp(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

rossyarmendariz(arroba)gmail(punto)com

www(punto)fotolog(punto)com(diagonal)rossyarmendariz


End file.
